Griever's Awakening
by Darth Rinoa
Summary: This is my first fic. The story is set 2 years after the end of the game. Rinoa's been having weird dreams about a person who she can't recognise and Squall and co are worried about her. Chapter 22 up and running. Can i get any kind of feed back please.
1. Disturbing Behaviour

"Kurse those SeeDs" echoed a voice through Rinoa's mind. "Kurse them all for what they have done." Rinoa recognised the face but she couldn't place a name to it.

The figure was standing in a dark room with bodies lying still on the floor; Rinoa recognised the bodies and what they signified.

Then the voice rung out loudly "KURSE THAT LEONHART MOST OF ALL FOR STARTING ALL THIS"

At that moment in time, Rinoa jolted up; aware she that was in her own bed and that it all had been a dream. "Crikey" she said, "That was the worst one by far."

* * *

"Squall!" called out Zell, trying to catch him up, "Squall, wait up I've got something to ask ya!" Squall eventually turned around "What is it Zell?" he asked impatiently.

"You know that Headmaster Cid and Matron have called a meeting later" he said with a worried look on his face, "I'm just wondering if it has anything to do with Rinoa or not?"

Zell looked worried as Squall gave a glare which Zell knew because Squall gave him the exact same glare two years earlier, when they fount out that they would be taking the SeeD test in the same squad.

"Zell, why would it be about Rinoa for? When they want here there to?" Squall asked anxiously, wanting to know where Zell was going with this line of enquires. "I know she's gonna be there but…" Zell started.

"What about it Zell, you think this is going to something about Rinoa being the sorceress don't you?" Squall asked Zell impatiently.

"To be honest Squall" Zell hadn't seen Squall this emotional since the time that Ultimecia took over Rinoa's body and used her to free Adel from space.

"Rinoa has been acting a bit strange over the past few weeks. So it might be something to do with that" Zell said, expecting Squall to explode but Zell saw a worried look in Squall's face.

"So you noticed that to, huh?" he asked worryingly. Zell was shocked by the abruptness of it all but he was glad to see him confiding in someone other than Rinoa.

"Yeah I have, but it's not just me who's noticed. All of the gang have, but they didn't know what to ask you about it" he said, seeing that he had Squall's full attention.

"I was thinking it had something to with Rinoa still getting used to her powers, right? He asked hoping that Squall knew the answer to the question.

"I hope so Zell, but whenever I ask her about it, she just clamps up until the subject has changed. I've tried everything I can think of." Squall said, wishing that he knew what was up with Rinoa. He thought back to the time when it was just him and Rinoa onboard the Ragnarok in space, when he fount out she was the sorceress and how mad he was at himself for letting her get caught up in the whole thing with Edea and Ultimecia.

"Squall, do you think Matron would be able to get it out of her?" Zell asked in the sincerest of ways. "I hope so Zell, I really do." he said thinking how he could her help through this if it didn't have anything to do with her powers.

* * *

"Hey Rinoa!" shouted a familiar voice. Rinoa turned around to see it was Selphie. "Hi Selphie" Rinoa said, wishing she could be left alone after the dream she just had. Thinking back on it, it was clearer this time and what did Squall have to do with it all.

"What you thinking about?" Selphie asked being her inquisitive self.

"Oh nothing much, just wondering why the Headmaster and Edea would call a meeting so abruptly." She said, knowing that she wasn't thinking of that at all, but what could she have said "oh I was wondering why that in my dream, someone is cursing SeeDs and why the bodies on the floor were SeeDs as well." She thought to herself trying to figure it out still.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that to" Selphie said, knowing something was wrong but not wanting to pry, just in case it was something personal about Squall.

"Hey Rin, Selphie what's up?" They both knew who it was, but they didn't want to acknowledge him. Selphie turned towards him and said "What do you want Kinneas?" Irvine looked in a state of shock at what Selphie had just said.

"All I wanted was to see if you two are going out with me and the rest of the gang later on tonight." He said, a bit worried that Selphie might bit his head of again.

"Oh sorry Irvine, I thought that you were going to apologise to me for all the lying you did, when we were dating" Selphie said, rubbing injury into the wound of Irvine's heart.

He knew what was doing at that time was wrong, lying to her, flirting with other woman and not telling her where he had been until the early hours of the morning.

In a way he knew that she had to find out the truth about what was going on at some point or the other, and he wished that he had just told her everything before she had to hear it from a complete stranger.

"You know I'm sorry about that Selph and I know that as long as I stay here you'll just keep rubbing it in. I can't say I blame you though because I do deserve it." Irvine said, he could feel his throat swelling up and his heart was telling him, just tell her how you really felt about her.

"Uh guys, I gonna go see Squall, so I'll see you two later on tonight, okay?" Rinoa said, wanting to get as far away from this situation as possible before she ended up telling them the whole thing about her dreams.

"Sure Rin" said Selphie looking worried "Is there anything up?"

"No, nothing's wrong" said Rinoa, she couldn't bear lying to her friends but she had no choice. "I just need to talk to Squall about the whole thing with the Headmaster and Edea."

Irvine and Selphie looked at each other puzzled, "Err okay? So we'll see you tonight then?" Irvine said not wanting to see that he was actually worried for her well being.

"You'll see me there with Squall, so until tonight. See ya" Rinoa said before dashing off.

"Do you wanna tell Squall about that or should I?" Selphie asked Irvine in a voice that was confused but worried at the same time.

"I'll tell him later tonight" Irvine said reassuringly, "So meet at the garage at 8?" he asked Selphie "Okay" she said before they parted there separate ways.

* * *

Quistis was in the classroom teaching a group of students when Squall walked in. "Commander Squall" said Quistis in a surprised voice, "I thought you were going to go the Training Facility and keep up your stamina?" she said.

She knew something was up because he never missed going to the Training Facility unless there was something on his mind.

"Class, I just need to talk to Instructor Trepe for a few minutes. Can you please wait in the corridor outside, thank you very much?" Squall said and soon they went out as fast as they could.

"Squall, what's the matter" Quistis asked seeing that Squall had a serious look on his face.

"I was on my way to the Training Facility, when Zell stopped me. I thought he was going to go on about how the students weren't taking him seriously enough, but he came out and wanted to know what is wrong with Rinoa." he said, thinking over what he and Zell said to each other.

"So he told you then, I thought I was going to be the one who eventually asked about it." He knew she was relieved that she didn't have to actually ask him.

"Quisty, just tell me what happened when she was acting weird" Squall asked in a concerned voice, he knew it would just keep eating at him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, when in was with her a few days back. We started to talk about the meaning of SeeD and she just totally cut off, when I got to the part about the sorceress and how SeeDs were trained to fight her." Quistis said noticing that Squall had a worried look on his face.

"Squall, what is going on?" she asked wondering if had stepped over some kind of line. "Oh not much really" Squall replied, she had just confirmed that it was something to do about being the sorceress but not fully.

"Thanks Quisty. I'd better be going; I've got lots to do." "Squall, you coming out tonight right, we're meeting at the garage at 8, ok?" Quistis asked wondering if she had confirmed something or not.

"I'll see what Rinoa wants to go or not as well. See ya" Squall said before leaving.


	2. Making Sense of It

"Kurse that sorceress for creating SeeDs" echoed the voice again. "Kurse Leonhart for meddling in things he does not comprehend"

Rinoa could almost now make out the voice but still it eluded her. She saw the bodies on the floor and again she knew what they signified.

All of a sudden the voice boomed "WHO'S THERE AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

At that moment Rinoa woke up. "Again another one, what could it mean?" she thought to herself as she looked at the time.

The clock read 4:00p.m and she knew if she didn't get up now, she would miss the meeting with the Kramers.

* * *

"Excuse me, coming through." Zell said, as he tried to catch up to Selphie and Quistis. "Hey Selphie, Quisty wait up!"

They turned and stopped. "Oh great" they both said in unison, knowing he was going to ask them if they had talked to pig-tailed girl in the library for him yet.

"Hey up Zell" said Selphie, trying to look enthusiastic. "What's up?" Zell looked a bit puzzled at the question, but answered anyway.

"Has Squall talked to any of you two yet?" Zell asked wondering because of what he and Squall had talked about earlier on that day.

"Yeah, he has" Quistis said, giving them a bit of a worried look. "He asked about what happened when me and Rinoa were together earlier in the week."

Selphie was looking a bit confused about it all, but remembered what had happened earlier that day.

"She was acting kind of weird earlier today again" she said, "It was all kind of weird, Irvine and I got into a heated discussion and I think it kind of freaked her out and that. It was like she was going to say something very important, but then she darted off." They were all worried but didn't know what to ask or say.

"So Quisty, what did you actually tell Squall about that day then?" Zell asked, hoping it was something to do with being the sorceress.

"Well, I told him the truth. That it was when we were talking about the meaning of SeeD and how they were trained to fight the sorceress." She said noticing a worried look on his face. "Zell, what's wrong?"

Zell was thinking back to when he and Squall were talking about it, he saw a side of Squall he had only seen briefly before.

"Thanks Quisty" he said a little less worried, "You've just confirmed to me and Squall that it has something to do with the sorceress thing." Zell was relieved that it wasn't something else.

"Anyway, what time are we meeting tonight?" he asked as they all walked towards the elevator to see Matron and Cid for the meeting they had with them.

* * *

She heard a knock at the door and she knew she wasn't expecting anyone, due to the fact that the gang had a meeting with the Headmaster and Edea in a short while.

Rinoa headed towards the door, making sure she looked respectable and not that she had just woken up.

"Who is it?" she asked hoping that it was one of the gang. "It's me, Rinoa." She couldn't open the door fast enough and she was pleased to see that Squall was wearing his formal SeeD uniform.

"Hey Rin" Squall said, knowing that she was in a rush to get ready for the meeting.

"Listen, we need to talk about what has been going on with you over the past few weeks" he said, noticing that she wasn't that happy with the way the conversation was going.

"You would tell me if it's got something to do with you being the sorceress, right?" He noticed Rinoa's face and the shocked looked on it. He knew at that point that it did have something to with what he had just said.

"What do you mean?" Rinoa asked with a shocked look but now her face showed a little bit of confusion as well. "I don't know what you're on about" she said, hoping that he didn't see the worried part of her.

He had totally caught her of guard with the line of questioning, and was surprised that he had asked if it had anything to do with her being the sorceress. He was so close, but not near enough.

"I wish I could tell you, but I don't understand it myself yet." Rinoa said, it was the first time she had been completely honest about the subject, but she knew it wasn't enough for Squall.

"It is something about sorceresses, but not me exactly." She also added, seeing Squall was a little bit more relieved about the subject.

"Ok, Rin" Squall answered, showing how relieved he was, "I won't ask about it anymore, because I can see that it is upsetting." He knew that it was enough Q & A for now, and he knew what he had to do.

It was during this time that Rinoa was finishing off getting ready and was now waiting for Squall. "You ready?" she asked impatiently.

"Yeah, let's go" he replied, and gave her a kiss to tell her how much she meant to him. They then started to the Headmasters office walking hand in hand.

* * *

"Nice to see that all of you could make" expressed Cid, showing his gratitude.

"Rinoa and my dear children" Edea said, "I would like to thank you all for coming here today on short notice, but due to the nature of the subject, this is a very important announcement. That being said, it is an announcement that will excite most of you." She carried on, noticing that they had the full attention of the whole group now, including Squall.

"Thank you, Edea" Cid replied, "Me and Edea are returning to the orphanage, and will be continuing to help children out there."

When he looked at everyone, they were all distraught except for Squall.

"So where does this leave us and the Garden then?" Zell asked not wanting the Garden to close down and have them separated and placed into other Gardens.

"Don't worry, Zell" Edea replied, "We have thought of that and after much consideration, we have decided to leave the 6 of you in charge of Balamb Garden."

Squall knew that was coming a mile off, since they defeated Ultimecia, Cid was piling more and more work on him and Zell was put in charge of training the cadets the basics of hand to hand combat. While this was happening, Irvine was training the cadets who wanted to specialize in using sniper rifles.

Quistis was given her license as an Instructor back, and she started to teach again as soon as the new semester started. Then there was Selphie, who was put in charge of planning the events to raise the morale of the entire Garden.

He knew Cid didn't have a specific job for Rinoa to do, so he made her his personal assistant. He had given her a few weeks off, to go to Timber and Deling City to see family and friends and sort out a few unresolved problems.

"Squall" Edea said, seeing that he was expecting something like this to happen at one point or another. "You're the only one who isn't that shocked about this news. Can you tell everybody why that is, please." She asked politely.

"It's because you've had us all doing different areas of work. Seeing how we would cope with it and to see if we were ready for the responsibility as well." He replied, seeing the shocked look on everyone's face except for Rinoa's.

"Very good, Squall." Cid replied, with a look of joy on his face. "If there was anyone who would have noticed something like this, we were expecting it to be you." Cid carried on making the rest of the group realize, that Squall was the one who would officially be in charge of the Garden, when they left.

"This meeting is adjourned for now, so you all can absorb what we have just told you" Edea said, knowing that it came as a shock for everyone except Squall.

"So go enjoy tonight and we will discuss it more tomorrow at the same, when you have absorbed it all." With that Cid and Edea left and then everyone followed and started getting ready for the night ahead.

* * *

Rinoa recognised this place, and then she heard that booming voice say "KURSE EDEA AND LEONHART FOR ALL OF THIS."

Then she noticed the bodies on the floor and knew what they signified, but this time they were wearing white.

"You!" the voiced boomed, "Kurse you most of all Heartilly, for starting this!" It was then that Rinoa recognised the face and at time she woke up.

She knew it was worse than last time, but she realized she was in Squall's room. "Must have dozed off" she thought to herself.

"Rinoa, what's the matter? You're shaking" Squall asked concerned for her well being. "It's Ultimecia, she's not dead" Rinoa replied.


	3. The Truth

"ULTIMECIA" Squall said, surprised. "What do you mean Ultimecia is still alive? We beat her two years ago, I saw her fade out of existence."

He had a look that she had only seen once before, and it was when Seifer and his posse returned to the Garden to collect the rest of their stuff. She had never seen that look before or since that moment until this point in time.

She knew he was going to explode with fury at her for not telling him about the dreams earlier.

"I wanted to tell you earlier but I needed to make out the face of the person, and what you had and Edea had to do with it." Rinoa answered, hoping after hearing that, Squall would calm down and think it through from her prospective.

"I'm sorry, Rin" Squall said, trying to find the words to express how he felt without shouting at her.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier today about it, when I asked?" He replied, understanding that she had her reasons for keeping it to herself until she knew properly.

"I knew that you would want to know who it was and why she was cursing you, Edea and SeeDs for." She replied, trying to work out properly why it was her who had the dreams and no one else.

"We need to ask Matron about this to see what she thinks" Squall said, hoping that Rinoa would agree with him.

"You're right" she said "Ultimecia spent more time in her body then she did mine so she would understand more about it than I can."

She knew what she was saying made sense but a part of her didn't want to accept that Ultimecia was still alive and that they would have to go through all that again.

"Squall, can we just leave it for tonight, so we can go out and enjoy a drink and a laugh with our friends" She knew it would give her time to think it over if they did that and it might take her mind of it, now that she didn't have to share this burden alone anymore.

"Okay, Rin" Squall replied, "We'll do that and anyway we haven't had a good night out in a few months because we haven't had much of a topic to talk about. Well what I'm trying to say is that we all have to get a hold of our priorities now, since Cid and Matron are leaving us in charge."

He chuckled, thinking of Zell in charge of a group of students on an outing.

"What's so funny?" Rinoa asked puzzled, with what they just discussed, what was so funny that he started laughing for.

"I'm sorry, Rin. It's just thinking of Zell in charge of a group of students, while on an outing." Squall replied, hoping she would see the funny side of it. Rinoa thought about it and then started laughing as well, thinking who would be in charge, Zell or the students?

Then a knock interrupted them laughing, "Who is it?" Squall asked, "Zell and Irvine. Are you two ready to go or what?" Zell asked, he was wondering what they had just been laughing about.

"Yeah" Rinoa answered back, "Just give me a few minutes to get freshened up." "Hey, what were you two up to in there?" Irvine chirped up.

"Oh, nothing much" Squall replied "Just laughing at how funny it would be with Zell in charge of a group of students on an outing."

At that instance Irvine started chuckling to himself and replied "Yeah it would be funny, who'd be in charge, Zell or the students?"

"Hey!" Zell said kind of hurt by all of this "What about Irvine? He'd be trying to chat up all the women, if he went on an outing with the students." Irvine looked at him in shock and through the door they heard Squall ripping up with laughter.

"Oh, you two better stop it now before I crack up" Squall answered trying to be serious but he couldn't.

"Squall, you ready to go or are you going to lay there laughing all night?" Rinoa said, as she heard the whole thing from the bathroom and Squall could see that she wanted to burst out with laughter but somehow was containing it.

"Yeah, let's go. Oh man you to have me in stitches some of the time" He said as the door was opened by Rinoa.

"Let's go have some fun" replied Rinoa "The students in Zells case and Irvine would get a slap from Selphie, when she fount out" This started both her and Squall laughing again, as Zell and Irvine went "Hey!" in unison.

* * *

As they reached the club, they heard someone call out to them. They didn't know who it was due to the music from inside the club.

"Hey, it's me" the voice said from behind them. Squall turned around and said "Hey up Selphie, where's Quisty?"

"Is that all you can say I told you to meet me at the garage at 8 and here you are. Already here and without waiting for me and Quisty!" she moaned at them.

"Oops, I forget to wait for Quisty!" Selphie was so worked up about them leaving her behind that she totally forgot about Quistis.

"Hey guys" came voice from someone who exiting the club. The music died down, so they knew who was calling.

"Quisty they tried to leave me behind at the Garden." Selphie looked up and saw that Quistis was about to laugh.

"Now that we're all here, can we go inside and a good time?" Squall said, knowing that one off them would catch a cold. If they got inside, they could start to warm up.

"I'm going in, when Squall goes in that is." Rinoa replied, she noticed that both Zell and Irvine had a puzzled look on their faces.

"Will you two stop thinking of the most disgusting things you can come up with?" She remarked, and then they gave her a look of innocence, they knew it wouldn't affect her, but it made want to laugh at them.

She couldn't actually remember when she had laughed so much lately, she knew it was before those 'dreams' started.

"Well I'm waiting for all five of you", Quistis pointed out, stopping either Zell or Irvine from making any other comments, aimed at Rinoa.

As Zell and Irvine went past Rinoa and Squall, Zell pulled out his tongue at her. "Kids" she commented about his gesture. "When will he learn to grow up and that it isn't nice to stick your tongue out at people."

Inside the club, Squall and Rinoa were sitting down, taking it easy and beginning to relax after what they had talked about earlier that night, while they were in Squalls room.

Whilst they were doing that, Zell and Quistis went to the bar to order everyone their drinks; Irvine and Selphie on the other hand went straight to the dance floor and started dancing.

"So Squall did you sort out that dilemma you had earlier on today?" Quistis asked, handing them their drinks and making sure not to arouse Rinoa's suspicious nature too much.

"Yeah, it's all been sorted." Squall replied, seeing that Quistis was a little surprised at what he said.

"It's nothing to worry about right now. It's not that urgent at the moment." Squall was actually thinking the opposite of what came out.

He knew that when it concerns a sorceress like Ultimecia, that it was only the beginning.

'How could Ultimecia still be alive and why was she going after Rinoa again for?' This is what had occupied his mind mostly since Rinoa confessed up about what had been eating at her for the past few months.

He was glad that she told him but another part knew that he didn't want it to have been Ultimecia.

"Squall, can I talk to ya for a sec?" Irvine said, coming from the dance floor with Selphie watching him very closely.

"What is it Irvine?" Squall asked not wanting to show that he didn't want to discuss anything and that he actually wanted to stay close to Rinoa at all times.

"I need to talk to you in private about it." Irvine replied, showing them that he was a little apprehensive about it.

"Yeah ok" Squall said, and then he looked that at Rinoa and saw that she didn't want him to go. "It's okay Rin. I'll be back as fast I as I can" Squall was hoping it would calm her down a bit.

Then Squall gave her a kiss and got up and started to walk towards the front door with Irvine in suit.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Irvine?" Squall asked, showing his impatience.

"Ok, it's just that I want to ask you, how is Rinoa doing lately?" Irvine asked, knowing that Squall would know better than anyone else.

"I was asking due to the fact that she just kept herself from absolutely laughing her head back in Garden." He saw Squall's face and he knew there was something wrong but wasn't sure if it had anything to do with Rinoa or not.

"Irvine, I'm going to tell you this in private and you got to keep it secret, okay?" Squall replied, hoping that he got that across simply enough. Irvine just nodded; he knew that Squall was being very serious.

"We all know how Rinoa has been acting weird lately, well it is due to the dreams she's been having." Squall said, before continuing on.

"The dreams have just recently started to become more vivid, and today just before you and Zell knocked and heard us laughing. She actually told me who it was and it was someone I would not have expected."

Irvine was a bit confused with it all, "So who was it she saw Squall?" Irvine asked, wanting to know who it was.

"Well Irvine, it was Ultimecia." Squall looked at Irvine and saw that he was surprised by that.


	4. The Realization

_**A/N - Thanks for the reviews, I have to clear something up for some of ya. I have had a review about the age of the group and that it is illegal for them to drink. I know that this applies in countries like the USA but I'm from the UK and the law here says that you have to be 18. I will base it on the laws from the USA so it won't cause anymore confusion. Thanks to Tom RO 91, la belle fleur and JadeAlmasy for their input I'm think I now understand what you three are saying. So the format of how it is written might change over the next few chapters.

* * *

**_

The night before had gone with two hitches, Rinoa thought to herself, but she thought back to when Squall and Irvine came back into the club. Irvine looked like had seen a ghost, did Squall tell him. If he did, she knew that there was some reason behind it.

"What are you thinking of?" Squall asked her, seeing her mind was else were. "Did you tell Irvine about what we discussed?" She knew it would invoke some kind of response, but his face didn't show any.

He knew that question was going to be asked and he actually prepared himself well, but he actually was expecting it to come the night before. He then realized that all of them could've been arrested if they didn't get out when they did.

The establisher recognised Zell and knew that he wasn't old enough to be drinking alcohol, so when he came up to them and asked for ID they knew they were busted and then the trouble started outside. When Irvine saw a guy hitting on Selphie and instantly he knew that she wasn't interested in this guy.

Zell saw what was going to come as well as Squall, they did try to warn the guy to stop what he was trying to do because they didn't want any trouble. Instead he ignored them and Squall looked ay Irvine and saw he was about to explode. Rinoa tried to calm him down but everyone including Selphie knew that there was only one way he would calm down.

At that point exactly he flew himself at the guy and launched a barrage of left and rights which the guy at first doing well against them, Squall remembered back. Irvine was just too powerful though and then he realised that Selphie was becoming frightened off what she saw Irvine doing to the guy. Irvine sensed this and backed off.

They then got back to Garden as fast as they could. No one had said a word to each other whilst on the way back. They knew exactly what would happen if Cid was told from another source about the fight so they decided that they would tell him later on today.

"Squall, I want to know right now, did you tell Irvine or not?" Rinoa was now getting impatient with him and he could tell this from how she was standing with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah I did." He replied, seeing that her expression was one of betrayal and distrust. "I told him, partly because he would have fount out anyway and it gives me someone to talk to as well. I've also made him swear not to tell the others as well."

He saw Rinoa's face turn into relief when he said the last part of it she knew they would have to tell them eventually, but she didn't expect the first person he would tell to be Irvine Kinneas. She actually expected in to be Zell.

"Okay I understand but I actually expected you to confide in Zell about it all. I wasn't expecting it to be Irvine of all people." Rinoa looked at Squall and saw he was actually surprised that she wasn't biting his head off about it all.

"To be honest, he was there in the right place at the right time." Squall moved towards the door and then he looked at Rinoa. "Are you going to come see Cid and ask him if we can talk to Edea and get this part over and done with?

Rinoa nodded, knowing that it would be easier to get it over and done with now, then later on.

* * *

Irvine desperately wanted to talk to the group about what Squall told him the night before, but he had been sworn to secrecy about it all. Zell was telling them how they had to soften Cid up before telling about Irvine's fight. 

Irvine knew that part of it was due to the fact that the guy hitting on Selphie was an absolute jerk, but the other part was his anger that he knew what was wrong with Rinoa and that it was to do with Ultimecia.

"Irvine, hey are you listening to me?" Zell asked, wondering what he was thinking off.

"Sorry Zell, just wondering how Squall and Rinoa were doing that's all." Irvine wasn't actually lying when he said that but he wasn't going to lie to Cid about why he had actually did what he did last night. Even if that meant having to tell the rest of the group at the same time about Rinoa and Ultimecia.

"Hey I think we all were at some level or another." Quistis replied "He said that it wasn't too much to worry about, so I didn't ask anymore than that." The group let out a sigh all but Irvine who turned and started to walk off.

"Hey Kinneas where do you think your going to?" Selphie said, hoping it had nothing to do with last night.

"I'm going to find Squall. I need to ask him something important." Irvine answered, before walking towards the elevator to go to the Headmasters office on the third floor.

* * *

"Commander Leonhart and Miss Heartilly wish to speak to you sir" Xu announced and noticed that Cid was a bit surprised by the announcement. "Let them in, Xu" Cid replied. 

Squall And Rinoa walked in with a purpose, seeing that Cid was a bit surprised to see them both.

"So what can I do for both of you?" Cid asked hoping it had nothing to do with the announcement made yesterday.

"Sir, Instructor Kinneas is here to see you as well." Xu said. Cid was in shocked at this, why did they want to talk to him at the same time for.

Squall and Rinoa looked at each other and knew why Irvine was there for. "Headmaster, will you allow him to enter please." Rinoa asked, knowing he was there for two reasons. Both she thought were valid points.

"Okay, Xu please let Instructor Kinneas enter please." Cid asked, still confused to why all three wanted to see him for. Xu nodded and Irvine strolled in and showed his gratitude to both Rinoa and Cid for allowing him to come in.

"May I ask why all three of you are her for?" Cid asked, still trying to make sense of it.

"Sir I am her for two reasons, the first is to tell you of an incident last night and the second is as support for both Squall and Rinoa." Irvine replied looking at both Squall and Rinoa and he saw their gratification.

"Sir, before Irvine tells you of the incident that happened last night, we need to tell you something very important." Squall said, seeing that Cid was curious with both replies.

"We need to talk about some dreams I have been having." Rinoa looked at both Irvine and Squall and saw them nodding in encouragement.

"I've been having these strange dreams and only yesterday did I realize what they involved." Squall saw that Rinoa was struggling to tell Cid and he was about to continue but Rinoa beat him to it.

"You see, the place was the orphanage and there was a figure. I couldn't make out who it was at first but I recognized the face just recently and that it was actually Ultimecia."

She saw Cid face and it was one of shock and confusion. "Are you sure it was Ultimecia and not someone else?" he asked, trying to take this all in.

"Yes it was and she's still alive. I've been thinking about it and I think it is actually a younger version of her. There were also bodies lying on the floor and they were the bodies of SeeDs, Balamb's and the white ones."

Edea then walked in and asked "Do you know what she wanted?" She saw that Rinoa had a bit of an idea but she didn't know exactly what she wanted.

"I can tell you this; it has something to do with you, Squall and all the SeeDs." Rinoa replied and all of them saw that Edea had a worried look on her face.

"Matron, what is it?" Irvine had fount the strength to ask Edea. He knew that she was trying to hide something but he knew that she couldn't do this.

"Squall, Irvine and Rinoa I had dreaded something like this for the past two years." She replied seeing a confused on all their faces.

"Ultimecia had hinted that she did something in her past that would affect the future greater. She would not talk about it but I knew that it had something to with my children and you." She looked at Rinoa and saw a state of shock.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Squall asked furiously. He had known that Matron had been hiding things from them, but he didn't now that it extended this far.

"I didn't know when it would be. I actually thought that it would be a few more years before it happened, it appears I was wrong though."

"It appears that you were wrong, what the hell does that mean?" Irvine said "I can actually see why you didn't tell Rinoa, so she wouldn't worry about it. That doesn't justify not telling the rest of us." Edea could see the hurt in all their eyes including Cid's.

"I am truly sorry that I kept it from you all, but it was a precaution I had to take." Edea replied "Like I said, I thought it would be in a few more years, instead of now"

"I think I know what Ultimecia might want." Irvine said, surprising them all. "Do you remember when we fought her two years ago, she had that monster called Griever that she merged with." Squall and Rinoa nodded at him, knowing that they had a bit of trouble against it at first.

"Well, where's this Griever at this present moment in time. None of us actually know, but I'm guessing that Ultimecia wants to find him." They all looked at him, and he saw that they actually thinking that it could be a reasonable possibility.

"So then we are going to look for Griever then." Cid announced, knowing that this was only the beginning of it.


	5. Old Allies

**A/N - I do not own Square-Enix and the rights to Final Fantasy. ****I will continue to write this story, but having people give this story the reviews. It has inspired me to start thinking of stories for Final Fantasy 9 and 10/X-2, but this is the only story I will write for know. Thank you all for your reviews.**

**

* * *

**

Zell, Selphie and Quistis wondered why they had been called to the Headmasters room for.

As they were waiting outside, they saw Edea and Cid walk out of his office and went straight into the lift.

"The Commander will see you now." Xu said, seeing that all three of them had nodded and walked into the office.

"Squall, why were we asked to come here for?" Quistis asked him, noticing that Zell was just about to ask the exact same thing.

"Well Quistis, this is very important and we are the only people who can do this," Squall replied, noticing that Selphie was a little confused about it all.

"What Squall is trying to say is that all of us are going for a little trip to find a certain something." Irvine replied, seeing that they were more confused than before.

"Irvine, you've confused them even more." Rinoa commented "Let me tell explain it you. We are going to search for a certain being that plagued us two years."

"Ok we had a few beings plague us two years ago the only one that springs to mind is Ultimecia and she's dead." Zell replied, and then he noticed that Irvine's face went down in anguish. "She is DEAD, isn't she?"

Zell looked at them all and saw the uncertainty in their eyes. Then he knew that there was a possibility.

"Zell, the Ultimecia we beat is dead." Rinoa said, looking a bit nervous of what she was about to say. "This Ultimecia is a younger one and her goals are to acquire Griever and finish off SeeD."

Selphie, Quistis and Zell looked in a state of shock at the mention of that dangerous GF.

"So in an essence, you're telling me that we have to go look for the menace that almost finished us off?" Quistis said, still in shock about the announcement that it was all starting up again.

"That's what we are saying exactly, I know that it is a bit of a shock but you have work through that and accept that we have to look for Griever." Squall announced looking at his friends and he knew he was feeling the exact same feeling they did, anticipation.

* * *

Cid looked at Edea and he saw that she was worried about the task ahead for Squall and the others.

"Edea, why didn't you at least tell me about, what was going to happen in the future?" Cid asked seeing that she was becoming apprehensive about it all.

"My dear husband, I am sorry that I didn't tell you about this, but I could see no easy way of telling you about the events to come." Edea replied, seeing that had Cid started to accept the truth about it.

"Do you think that the children would have acted any different to how they acted just then? It was a calculated risk but one that would have destroyed Squall and Rinoa's future together." Edea carried on.

Cid thought about the last part of what Edea had said and he couldn't lie about it. It would have destroyed both Squall and Rinoa's trust of each other if they knew they had to go against each other.

--------------------------

"Uncle Laguna, where do you think you are going?" Ellone said, seeing that Laguna was walking out of his room.

"I'm just going for a walk Elle, to just think a few things over that's all." Laguna replied, seeing that Ellone nodded her head.

She knew that the last two years had been difficult for him, finding out just after Ultimecia was defeated that Squall was in fact his son and then having to tell Squall this fact. It had proven to be one of the hardest things he had ever had to do.

"Hey Laguna, are you still sulking up there?" Kiros asked, he only said this due to the fact that they were almost beaten by a Marlboro, when they investigated a disturbance just outside of Esthar.

"No I am not still sulking up here. Kiros get the Ragnarok ready for launch because we are going to Balamb Garden." Laguna replied in a dead certain tone.

"Why are we going to go to Balamb Garden, Uncle Laguna?" Ellone asked, wondering if it he had to talk to Squall or not.

"To honest I've got a gut feeling that something bad is about to happen to all of us." Laguna replied, hoping that it was just nerves but somewhere deep inside he knew something very big was about to go down.

"Kiros tell Odine and Ward to keep working on that special project and tell Ward if Odine tries anything funny, he has my permission to throw that slime ball into jail." Laguna carried on.

* * *

"Commander Squall, you got President Laguna on the line for you." Xu announced over the Garden's speaker system.

"Great, what does he want now?" Squall said, looking at Rinoa and he knew that she wanted to start laughing.

"Maybe he wants you to go take over as the president." Rinoa replied, seeing that Squall was giving her a serious look on his face.

"Rin, what have I told you about joking about the situation between me and Laguna?" Squall said, seeing that Rinoa wasn't taking it that seriously.

"Squall, so what are you trying to say. That I can't have laugh and joke about the person who you actually called dopey two years ago?" Rinoa knew she caught Squall with that because at the time they only saw him like 18 years before they actually met him.

"No, it's just that I seen a totally different side to him when it concerned either Elle or me." Squall stated, seeing Rinoa start to understand.

"Well at least your father is willing to talk to you Squall. You know that I and my father have had our bad times since my mom died." Rinoa replied, remembering back to the first time that Squall had met her father.

It had almost turned into a full blown argument over the fact that SeeD would carry on taking orders after the attempted assassination of the sorceress.

"He won't even talk to me since his fount out that I am now a sorceress." Rinoa carried on, seeing that Squall was still trying to understand why General Caraway had severed all ties with his only daughter for.

"Rinoa I am so sorry I totally forgot about that and here I am going on about my problems with Laguna, when you've got much bigger problems than I do." Then Squall looked at Rinoa and saw that she actually blamed herself for how bad things had got with Caraway.

"Listen Rin when this is over and done with we're going to go to Deling City and see Caraway and try to sort this entire thing out." Squall carried on and saw that she was relieved by statement.

"Thanks Squall, you've always known how lift my feelings up. Well hadn't we better go see what the President of Esthar actually wants?" Rinoa gave out a small smile and saw that Squall had taken her by the hand and she knew that Laguna would owe them big time for this. With all that sorted they headed to Squall's office together.

* * *

**A/N - Just saying Happy New Year to you all.**


	6. The Preparation

**A/N - This chapter is not going to involve Squall or Rinoa directly. **

**They will be mentioned but I am trying to widen my horizons on the other characters a bit.

* * *

**

Zell was in the cafeteria eating his beloved hot dogs when he saw Quistis walk in. He knew she would ask him if he heard anything else about their mission.

"Hey Quisty, I'm over here!" Zell shouted to her, she waved to him and then pointed towards the queue. He knew that she wanted to get something to eat and then she would join him, so as always he pointed to a hot dog.

She knew he wanted more of them, so she nodded and she thought back to the party just after they had defeated Ultimecia and remembered when he almost choked to death, when he was eating them too quickly.

After getting what she ordered and Zell's hot dogs, she walked over to him and sat opposite him. She was worried and she knew that everyone else was including Squall.

"So Zell, do you know where we going to look first?" She asked, seeing that Zell had again started to wolf down the hot dogs.

"I was afraid you were going to ask that." Zell replied, "I thought about it and I think we're best going to the Centra Ruins first."

He had thought about it since that announcement that Squall made to them all in the Headmasters office earlier that day, and that was the only place he could think of starting the search for Griever.

"I think that would be a good place to start, seeing how Odin was there." Quistis said, thinking that Zell had actually come up with a good place to start the search.

"Yeah I thought that, but also there were some texts there which we didn't have time to look over." Zell said, thinking back to that time and how they had a time limit put over them by Odin.

"Yeah it was pretty crazy, seeing that we had to show our worth to him." Quistis carried on, knowing that they almost didn't make it that time as well.

* * *

"Mr President, I think I have fount out what I was doing wrong" Odine said, looking at Laguna on the video feed. He knew that Laguna would be happy by that.

"Thank goodness for that, I'm about halfway there, so when I get there I'll tell Squall and Rinoa properly why I am there for." Laguna replied, looking at Elle and Kiros and seeing a sense of relief in there eyes.

"Odine if you use this to further your illegal experiments, I have given Ward strict orders to throw your slimy carcass into jail. Do you get me Odine?" Laguna stated that so Odine knew that he was deadly serious about it all.

"Yes Mr President, I am absolutely clear about what will happen if I was to try anything." Odine commented, knowing he didn't want to leave all the studies he had started unfinished.

"That's good Odine, now put Ward on please." Laguna knew that Odine would behave himself after that speech. Odine just nodded and Ward came onto the screen.

"Ward, how's everything going in Esthar? I hope no one has been giving you trouble?" Kiros chirped up, knowing that Laguna was about to ask something silly.

"…….." Ward showed what I meant in body language more than anything. He was glad that only Laguna and Kiros knew what he meant.

"So everything's ok then, well at least that's a good sign." Laguna commented, thinking back to the first time he left Kiros and Ward in charge of Esthar. In the time they had defeated Ultimecia the city turned into more of a panic than when the Lunar Cry happened.

"Ward we'll talk to you again when we arrive in Balamb, so till then." Laguna said, and he saw that Elle and Kiros was waving at the screen and that Ward was waving back at them.

* * *

"Hey Irvy, wait up for me." Selphie shouted, wondering what they were going to do with each other.

"Hurry up Sefie, we're not going to get to the Training Centre on time, if you dawdle like you're doing." Irvine commented, remembering that it was always like this when they were going out.

"Well I'm sorry, Mr calm and collected. Some of us do have to get our things ready." Selphie sarcastically commented, noticing how Irvine didn't pay that much attention to it.

"Are you finished being sarcastic with me and ready to go." Irvine replied, showing Selphie he wasn't bothered about her sarcastic comments towards him.

"Irvy, how can you not be bothered about the sarcastic comments. You were always moaning about them when we were together." Selphie said, remembering that he had always moaned at her for it in the past.

"Well Selphie I finally understand why you do it for. It's because you like working me up into a frenzy and then you can blame me for losing my temper." He replied, noticing that she was in a state of shock over what he had just said.

She was thinking of a comeback, when she noticed Xu walking their way, then she thought back to when Squall, Rinoa and Irvine had told them about Ultimecia and Griever.

"Hey Irvine and Selphie, do you have any idea where we're going first on this mission?" Xu said as she walked towards them both.

"Hey up Xu, I haven't got a clue but I can tell you a person who has got one and it's the person who you wouldn't expect it to be." Irvine replied, seeing that Selphie was now getting a puzzled look on her face.

"So who is it then? I know it isn't Squall, Rinoa or you. So that leaves Zell, Quistis and you Selphie." Xu asked quite puzzled by who it could have been.

"Xu, to be honest with you I don't know who it is either, so why don't you enlighten us Irvine and tell us who it is." Selphie said, showing her impatience about it.

"Well it's none other than the master of hand to hand, the one and only Zell." Irvine replied, seeing the shocked looks on theirs faces.

"ZELL" Xu and Selphie said in unison, they were stunned that Zell had an idea on where to start looking first.

"Yeah, quite amazing isn't it that Zell could have come up with the suggestion of where to start off." Irvine continued, seeing that the news had slowly started to sink in.

"So where is it that Zell thinks we should start looking first then?" Selphie asked inquisitively.

"He thinks we should start at the Centra Ruins first and examine the writings in the room where we fount Odin." Irvine replied, seeing how Selphie would react to this.

"Xu, sorry to leave you but we got to go to the Training Centre to get some of this rust of us." Selphie said, understanding that they would have to be at their best if they were going to the Centra Ruins.

"Yeah, no problem I've got to relay a message to the Commander anyway." Xu replied, knowing that they were wasting each others time in just chatting.

"So we'll see you some time in the next day or so Xu" Irvine replied, and he noticed how Selphie was all set to go.

Then they waved to each other and set off on their own ways, but a mysterious figure was watching them from afar.

"Yes, everything is going according to plan and those SeeD's still don't grasp the adventure they're getting themselves into." the mysterious person said before disappearing into thin air.


	7. The Annoyance of Relatives

**A/N - I do not own Square-Enix or the rights to the Final Fantasy series

* * *

**

"Xu can you please put President Laguna on the Video Screen please." Squall said, looking at Rinoa and he wondered why Laguna wanted to talk to him for.

"Certainly Commander, I'll contact him right away." Xu replied, seeing that Rinoa was thinking hard about something.

"Rin, what you thinking about and don't say nothing because I know that you'll be lying." Squall said inquisitively, knowing it was something to do with what has been going on recently.

"I'm just wondering why Ultimecia hasn't taken over my body for yet. If she wants to find Griever, why not just control me to find it." Rinoa replied, knowing that was nagging her since the reason they had fount out that Ultimecia was aiming to get Griever released.

"I was actually thinking the same thing to an degree, but she might not have fount the machine that Odine has built yet." Squall said trying to comfort her.

They then heard a voice shouting and they realised that it was Ellone and that the Video Screen was operational.

"Hey up sis, how you been?" Squall asked, seeing that she was having trouble to keep Laguna in check.

"Squall, I'm doing ok, better than I was when we started. Laguna has been a real pain, I hope you can sort him out because he keeps trying to tell me and Kiros what to do!" Ellone replied, seeing Laguna and Kiros fighting in the background.

"Sis, put Laguna on, so Kiros can have a breather from him and get his revenge on him when he'd finished talking to me" Squall was wanting to laugh but he knew now wasn't the time for it.

"I heard that Squall, don't believe you're siding with Kiros over you're old man on this." Laguna had now stopped fighting with Kiros and was now walking toward the screen.

"Yeah well when you're trying to boss Elle around, you won't get my support at all. I see you been keeping Esthar under the isolation order again, so why the call and what are you going aboard the Ragnorak?" He noticed the sitting area almost instantly and he was hoping that Laguna's answer was anywhere else but Balamb.

"Hey you now what my people are like after the Lunar Cry and the Galabadians, they're just afraid that something bad is going to happen again and we're on our way to the garden." Laguna replied, looking back at Kiros and giving him a thumbs up.

"Uh Mr Loire, if you don't mind me asking, but what is the reason for you coming to Balamb. I hope it's not just a friendly visit?" Rinoa asked, looking at Squall, who wanted to laugh hard.

She knew the reason why he wanted to laugh and it was because of what she had just said. She knew it sounded so Squall like.

"Damn Rinoa, you're becoming more like Squall every day." Ellone chirped in and started to laugh at the thought of Rinoa going 'Whatever' and always wearing that silly jacket that he used to always wear.

"Sis, come on and be objective, you know I've changed since two years ago. If it's anyone who has to explain past behaviour it's Laguna." Squall replied, seeing Laguna's face opened jawed almost because of that comment, and he Kiros laughing hard in the background.

"Squall, how can you say that. I have changed since you actually saw me in that period of time that Elle sent you back to. You want to know why we're coming to Balamb for or what?" Laguna replied, they all sensed a bit of hurt in his voice over what Squall had just said.

"Squall is sorry for that last statement, it's just that we haven't had that much of excitement lately. On a scale of 1 to 10, we've had about 2." Rinoa replied, looking a bit surprised by what she was saying but he knew it was true.

"I understand Rinoa, anyway we're on our way for two reasons. One is that I've got a feeling that something bad is about to happen and the second is that we have got a special anniversary gift for you and Squall." Laguna replied, and he noted the puzzled looks on Squall's and Rinoa's faces.

"There is something bad about to happen but we'll tell you when you get here and our anniversary isn't for another few weeks." Squall said, actually wanting to know what Laguna was on about.

"We can't tell you what it is about but I think you might be pleased about it." Elle replied, looking at Laguna who had a big smile on his face.

"Squall we'll be there in about an hour or so, When we get there we want only you and Rinoa to be there." Laguna replied, knowing that he had to get smartened up to see his son and possibly his future daughter-in-law.

"Okay, we'll see you then Laguna. Oh and Elle can you try and keep Laguna from have one of those insane plans he has please." Rinoa said, seeing Ellone nod and hearing Kiros starting to laugh.

""Laguna I'm ending the communication right now, so we'll talk to you in an hour. Xu end the transmission please." Squall said, waving to Ellone and wasn't a bit surprised that Kiros was sneaking up on Laguna to pounce.

"Okay Commander, ending transmission right now." Xu replied and she pressed the button and the Laguna was gone.

"Thank goodness for that. Hey Rin fancy getting something to eat before we have to meet them?" Squall said showing relief from surviving it. Rinoa just nodded and the walked out of Squall's office and walked towards the Canteen

* * *

**A/N - Sorry about it being all Squall, Laguna and them but I had to do something like it because I couldn't resist it**


	8. Uproar At Timber

**A/N - I don't own any of the rights to the FF games nor do I own Square-Enix but the two characters who are being entered into the story in this chapter are my own and I will try to get the action up and running soon. If the characters seem a bit bland could you give me a few pointers to help me.

* * *

**

A brunette haired girl was walking along the corridor on 2F to the classroom. She knew it would probably be the last one before she took the SeeD field exam.

She nodded to Zell as she entered and he noticed her figure, she was it was about 5' 9" he guessed. She was slim, obviously worked out quite a bit. Then it struck him, after paying the attention to the rest of her body, he had forgot to check out her behind.

"Okay class, I will just start off, by quelling some rumours that have been flying around since yesterday." Zell said getting the students undivided attention on the subject.

"First off, the rumour about the SeeD field exam, it will take place today, so all of you who failed the written exam are to stay at Garden, whilst the rest of you meet at the garage at 12 noon." Zell carried on saying, noting the beautiful smile on the gorgeous girl.

He looked at the clothes she was wearing and they were quite unusual. She wore a knee length denim skirt with a red and yellow t-shirt. The jacket went down to her knees and it was black leather and she had it open.

"Secondly there is an important mission some of us instructors have to go on after the exam, so you'll be looked after by the rest of the instructors. Oh and don't forget to get changed before the exam and class dismissed." Zell finished off saying, as he saw the class stand up and start to leave the classroom.

He knew that this had been a special favour to Quistis, who had to help Squall out to get Laguna's room ready for when he arrived in half an hour. So he didn't know any of the students names but he'll have to ask Quistis about that particular girls name.

* * *

"Here comes the Ragnorak, Rin you know what to do when I have to go help with the exam don't you?" Squall said, he was actually getting worried that Laguna might plan something like a family dinner or something when he was away on business.

"Yes Squall, keep an eye on Laguna, so he doesn't try anything suspicious. I'll have some time to talk to Elle anyway about how you were as a kid." Rinoa commented seeing Squall's face turn into one of worry, at the thought of Rinoa getting some information on how he was before Ellone left the orphanage.

"You wouldn't because I can't remember of half of that myself due to effects of the GF's. I'll be glad that you'll be able to get know sis a bit more." Squall thought back to the first time that Rinoa and Elle first met and that Elle had to send Rin's and Ultimecia's consciousness back into the past to cause Time Compression.

As they finishing the discussion they were having, the Ragnorak began to land. Esthar had claimed it back after the involvement two years before.

Dr Odine was a bit disappointed that they did not detain Rinoa and made her stay in Esthar but as soon as Laguna fount out that Squall was his son and that he and Rinoa were involved. He ordered them to let them go, or the same time would have happened at the Sorceress Memorial.

"Squall, how you been?" Ellone shouted, as she ran towards them, arms open wide and Squall automatically knew there was no way to escape her clutches.

"I'm doing better than I've have done in the past." He replied, seeing Laguna trying to make a grand entrance in the background but Kiros pushed him down to stop him.

"Hey, aren't you going to say hi to your old man, Mr Commander?" Laguna said, being a bit sarcastic and pushing it but he knew it he wouldn't know until he said it.

"Laguna, could you stop trying to show Squall and Rinoa up and explain the situation to them, which we heard on the way here from one Mr Zone." Kiros mentioned, getting Rinoa attention immediately.

"You got a transmission from Zone and Watts. Why didn't we get one." Rinoa said, a little surprised by them contacting Laguna.

"Well we were at Timber getting a few supplies and Ellone noticed them and went up to them to find out haw they were. At almost the same instant the Galabadian army enter and took over the town and seized the television station." Kiros replied.

"So you're actually telling me that Galabadia has invaded Timber again?" Squall said, seeing Rinoa starting to get angry with the outcome.

"That's what we're saying exactly down to the tee. We thought we'd better tell you because Zone wants to hire you to get rid of them." Laguna answered, knowing that Rinoa would want to go right away.

"Okay, I guess we can change the location of the SeeD exam. And go to Timber instead." Squall said, looking at Rinoa and he just nodded to her in a way that told her that she was going with them.

They all walked into the garden and went towards Squall's office.

"That's it Squall, go to Timber and sort the Galabadians out, this is going to be so much fun." The mysterious woman said, before turning and disappearing into thin air.

* * *

"Squall, what's going on? Why have you changed the location of the exam for?" Quistis asked, noting that Laguna was there in Squall's office with him.

"To be honest Quistis, a situation has risen in Timber involving the Galabadian army, and a certain friend has asked for our help." Squall replied, noting that Quistis was going to ask some more questions.

"Hey up Quistis, I'm the one who relayed the message, and the old friend who asked me Zone." Laguna chirped up, knowing that was one of the questions Quistis was going to ask already answered.

"Hey Laguna and thanks for telling me that and if it'd for Zone then I won't ask anymore questions, because we've helped out the Forest Owls before, so has this got anything to do with Rinoa's influence or not?" Quistis knew what the answer would be but had to ask anyway.

"No Quistis the outcome didn't have anything to do with Rinoa but she is coming with us. Obviously due to the fact she was a part of the liberation before and now Galabadia is at it again." Squall knew that Quistis had expected the whole speech.

"Well the students are waiting for us at the garage, so are coming?" Quistis was pleased that he had thought it through with a unbiased mind. Squall just nodded and they went towards the elevator.

* * *

"Hey Quisty. Squall, Laguna wait up. Aw come on man I'm having trouble as it is." Zell yelled as he ran from the Cafeteria towards them.

"Hey Zell, what's happening with you these days?" Laguna asked, seeing Squall and Quistis shake their heads in shame at the thought of Zell and Laguna starting a long conversation like they had just after Ultimecia was defeated.

"Ah not much, wanted to ask Quistis who the girl who wears the denim skirt and red and yellow shirt is?" Zell was so interested in her that Quistis was a bit taken aback by it all.

"Zell, her name is Pia Jackson. You dare hit on her and you'll have me to answer to!" Quistis replied, whacking her whip in her hand. Zell knew he was dead if he tried anything.

They soon got to the garage and all the SeeD candidates where there including Pia, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine and Kiros.

"Okay everyone into the cars and let's go the train station in Balamb." Squall ordered them, and with that they all entered their designated vehicle and started of towards Balamb.


	9. The Battle Begins

**A/N - I do not own Square-Enix or the rights to Final Fantasy but I do own the rights to Pia Jackson and any other characters I create not in any of the Final Fantasy games

* * *

**

"We received word from President Laguna Loire on a situation that has just recently arose in Timber." Xu began the speech to Squad C, which involved three of the most capable students from this years candidates

One of them was Pia who was swirling around her Sai's in preparation for the battle ahead, another was a male who name was Antony had his choice of weapon, a pair of Katanas. The last one was another male who just relied on his fists, like Zell.

"The Galabadians have occupied the town again and have seized control of the TV tower. We believe this is in a bid to promote something very dangerous to the world like they did last time." Xu carried on saying, and she noticed that Squall had entered their compartment to give a speech like he did to the rest of the groups.

"Group C, I have come to tell you who your Squad Leader is. It will be Miss Jackson, this is because she has a good grasp of understanding what to do at the right time. Trust her and give her the respect that you gave me two years ago when we fought Galabadia Garden." Squall said, noticing that Pia wasn't going to say anything.

"This is a bit different from other missions done for the SeeD exam due to the fact that we will be stopping just outside of Timber and going in on foot. You're SeeD backup will be Quistis Trepe and Zell Dincht." Xu carried on, as Squall was going out of the compartment and going to the next one along.

Squall carried on towards the next compartment, while still hearing what Xu was saying. 'Would it be smart to put Zell with Pia after how he reacted asking Quistis about her earlier' he thought to himself as he got to the door of the next compartment.

He entered the room, and prepared to speak when Quistis finished briefing them on the mission. Squall heard the door close and looked and saw it was Rinoa coming to give the Squad a heads up on where the Galabadians would mostly be situated.

"Commander do you have any thing to add to what I have just explained to them about the mission?" Quistis asked, knowing that Squall did have something to say and what it would be.

"Yes I do and thank you Quistis. I am here to tell you believe in your captain like you all did in me against the Galabadian Garden two years before. Your backup will be me and Miss Heartilly, this is due to the fact that our team will be the one raiding the Television Station." Squall said, noting all the expressions on the cadets and how they were in a bit of shock about the backup being the Commander.

"I would like to say something as well Commander, it is just that nobody has got a more personal connection to this then I have. I am very glad to have SeeD doing this for absolutely nothing, we are here to help try liberate Timber from Galabadian control." Rinoa said, and Squall could tell that she was about to break up with anger and sorrow at what had happened.

"Thank you Miss Heartilly for that speech and I am glad to say that we will not stop till Timber is free again." Squall replied, knowing how Galabadia had pulled out almost instantly after the war two years before. Rinoa was there when they did actually pull out and she told him that the was a huge celebration for Timber's independence.

* * *

Everything went as planned on the way there and as expected the Galabadians had stopped all trains from entering or leaving Timber.

As there was only two ways into Timber, Squad A and C rushed each entrance whilst Squad B waited to sneak in unnoticed and try to infiltrate the Television Station.

Zell was impressed with Pia's fighting skills, she took on three soldiers at once. She ducked under one sword, whilst slicing at the soldier's ankle bring him down to one knee. Giving one of the others the advantage needed to finish him off.

Whilst she did that another soldier was trying to take advantage of her arching back, but she was fully prepared for this and launched into a back somersault kicking the soldier square in the chin and sent him on his back.

She felt a sharp pain and then a lack of wind as the third soldier connected with a blow to her stomach as she landed, this in turn made her drop the sai's on the floor. The solider then pulls the sword from its holder on his waist and prepares for a slice.

Zell was watching and started to run towards the battle. The soldier started to swipe trying to decapitate her, but she had enough self awareness to duck and pull the piece of chain from the side of belt and wrap it around the soldier's neck.

Antony then pulled a shuriken from his pouch and threw it towards the solider. The shuriken connected, slicing the soldier's throat. The soldier went down, bleeding profusely from the wound and he tried to stop the bleeding, It was futile however, due to fact that Pia still had the chain around the soldier's neck and started to pull. That in turn started to crush the soldier's windpipe. The soldier went down without as much as a struggle due to lack of oxygen and blood.

* * *

Squall watched and he was impressed at the teamwork he saw between Pia and Antony. He knew if Squad B were going to try and sneak in, that now would be the best time to do it.

The Squad B captain also knew this also and signalled to his Squad to go forward, making sure that they were not detected by any of the Galabadian soldiers. They were closely followed by Squall and Rinoa, who made sure that the Galabadians didn't try to call for more reinforcements.

"Squall, I noticed that you were quite impressed by the teamwork back there." Rinoa said, noting that he looked worried, when the soldier started to swipe at Pia. It quickly turned to a smile as she dodged and used the chain to distract the soldier long enough for Antony to make the deciding blow.

"Yeah I was, it was like when us lot took on Matron and then Ultimecia. We were in like unison with each other, just like those two were at that particular time." Squall commented, he knew that Rinoa could understand that and she knew it was true.

They entered the bar and asked if they could use the back alley to get to the Television station. The manager recognised both Squall and Rinoa and let them through.

* * *

**A/N - I would like to know if you thought the description of the action was to bland and needs improving or if it was enough.**


	10. So It Begins

**A/N - As usual I do not own Square-Enix or Final Fantasy but I do own the other characters like Pia and Antony.

* * *

**

Squall and Rinoa followed Squad C through to the back alley. Squall was thinking that this is where it all began two years earlier. It was in that exact building that started the beginning of the war and Seifer's betrayal.

"Squall, are you sure you want them to go in?" Rinoa asked, noticing Squall's face and the surprised look on it. Almost without having to say anything Rinoa understood what he was thinking about it all. It was exactly what she was thinking.

"I know Squall, but this feels like a bad omen or something, coming here at this time almost two years after what happened here with Seifer." Rinoa carried on saying, she knew that it couldn't just be mere coincidence that they were here at this point in time.

"Rinoa, I know what you're saying, but weren't you the one who said to me to not think about things to much. I have a gut feeling that something is coming and that all of us will have to once again rely on each other totally to win." Squall said, noticing that the cadets were already halfway up the stairway.

"We can talk about it, when we get back to Balamb. We have to catch up to the cadets, if we want any of us to survive." Squall carried, as he pointed to the cadets.

"They go pretty quick, don't they?" Rinoa commented, a bit surprised by how far up they already were.

"They're SeeD cadets remember. They been trained like that." Squall replied as he headed towards the bottom of the stairway of the television centre.

* * *

"Instructor Dincht, how's the squad holding up?" Irvine asked, knowing that the squad he was over looking were having a few difficulties with the Galabadians.

"They doing pretty well. Man I've gotta tell ya that Pia took on three soldiers and except for the third one, she was in total control of the situation." Zell replied, still a bit taken back by the team work that was shown in dispatching the third soldier.

"Zell you know that this exam isn't just about Pia. So how are the other two cadets doing?" Irvine replied, keeping the expression of surprise off his face.

"The team work shown whilst they dispatch the third soldier was simply amazing. Pia had a bit of trouble but her and Antony took care of him in a style that had to been seen to believe." Zell replied again, showing his admiration that he had to see them take the soldier down it that fashion.

"Okay Zell I believe you. I think we'd better get back to our squads and Zell don't try and show off will ya." Irvine replied, giving Zell a smirk, which Zell just nodded at the suggestion.

He knew Irvine was right in what he was saying, but some of the time he just got carried away and couldn't help himself. If Quistis saw him try to show off when doing the exam, she would absolutely go off the top and try to kill him for bringing attention to the squad.

They just nodded in acknowledgment and went back towards their designated place when they a light buzzing sound. Zell knew what it signified. He looked at Irvine, who was actually wondering what was going on,

"Hey Zell, what does that buzzing signify?" Irvine asked him, knowing from the expression on his face that he actually knew what it meant.

"It's coming from the television station, that means the Galabadians are going to start the broadcast soon. I wonder is Squall's already inside or still going up the stairs." Zell replied, hoping that Squall and his squad hadn't been caught or surprised by the Galabadians.

"We'd better inform everyone to get ready for battle again, because they might have got word to the station already." Irvine commented, knowing that Selphie would kill him if he didn't inform them of this information and then they got ambushed by the Galabadians.

"Yeah. I'd better go inform Quistis of the news, this is going to be fun trying to explain it to her." Zell commented, noting that Irvine was going to have the problem with Selphie.

They gave each other a nod in sympathy and then departed toward their squads.

* * *

Squad C was nearing the top of the station when they heard the low buzz. Squall and Rinoa instantly knew what it signified.

"Head to the big screen just further up and wait there, until I say so." Squall shouted to the cadets, who was one storey above him and Squall. He knew that they would now have to wait until the Galabadians had finished their broadcast to try and seize the station.

"Uh Commander, there's something going on at the Squad B waiting post, I think it has something to do with the Galabadians." One of the cadets, called down to Squall as he was looking through a pair of binoculars to check up on the squads progress.

"Thank you cadet, but I think they can handle the situation themselves. I will be up there to take a look in a moment's time." Squall replied, noting that Rinoa was looking a little apprehensive. He knew that history was repeating itself but a little different than two years ago.

"Squall let's get up to the screen and see what the Galabadians have to say about the situation and what they are announcing. I like to see if it has anything to do with Timber or not." Rinoa said, bringing Squall out his deep thought he was in at that point in time.

Squall just nodded and they both headed up the stairway towards the big screen. The cadets just were standing there anxiously waiting for their moment to strike.

* * *

**A/N - The first big surprise is about to come up in the next few chapters. The action picks up in the next chapter as Squad B is surrounded by the Galabadians and what is the announcement the Galabadians want to make? All will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	11. The Announcement

**A/N - I do not own Square-Enix or Final Fantasy but I do own the characters I created (Pia Jackson and Antony Yubari).

* * *

**

Squad B was looking for a way out of the situation but they couldn't find a plausible solution. The Galabadians had fount out where they were from the soldier who Pia hit square in the chin from the back somersault in the initial encounter with the Galabadians.

"Oh great, how do we proceed to get out of this captain?" Antony asked, he was looking for a weakness in the Galabadian Squad. He thought he had fount one but it would have lead to their defeat instantly.

"We'll have to see what they are going to do and take it from there." Pia replied, knowing that the situation could worsen if they attempted to attack without looking at all the possibilities or what the formation the Galabadians where going to use.

"Quistis, look at the soldier leading them, doesn't he look familiar to you from somewhere?" Zell asked her, she started to look closely at the man. She recognised him from somewhere but couldn't picture where from exactly.

"Zell, he does look familiar but I don't actually know where from, so why don't you enlighten me." Quistis replied, knowing that Zell was going to tell her who it was. She knew it was from the war two years previous but she knew that in that time they met a lot of various people.

"Well I met him and his friend first at the Dollet Communication Tower. then at the D-District Prison and then Lunatic Pandora. They were demoted each time we fought the two of them." He knew she would realise who it would was from the D-District Prison,

"You don't mean Wedge do you, hang on a mine it is. I didn't recognise him before but I do now, but where's Biggs?" Quistis said. She was shocked that Wedge was with the Galabadian Army. He quit with Biggs at Lunatic Pandora when he realised he wouldn't be able to defeat them and would be knocked down again.

"Oh no not you two again. I thought I saw the last of you lot two years ago, when we left Lunatic Pandora" Wedge commented, as he thought back at the previous encounters at which he was humiliated over and over again by these SeeDs.

"We thought we'd seen the last of you as well. So where's Biggs then, didn't feel like taking us on again did he?" Zell asked with an ounce of smugness in him.

'If Wedge was leading the group of Galabadian soldiers it was going to one easy battle.' He thought to himself, knowing that Wedge most probably had trained, but he and Quistis had been training hard as well.

* * *

When they got to the cadets, Squall motioned a cadet to give him the binoculars. When the cadet gave him them, he just nodded and proceeded to look through them to find Squad B. When he fount them he realised who was with the Galabadian army.

"Uh oh, it doesn't look that good down there. Wedge is back with the Galabadian army and he's looking for a bit of revenge I bet you." Squall came out and said, he looked at cadets and he knew they were eager to go down there and help their comrades.

"Commander, can we go down and help them out because it looks like they are going to have trouble against all them soldiers." A cadet asked him, Squall looked at him and saw that he was getting too worked up over the situation.

"Negative cadet, you're here for a reason and that reason is attempt to secure the television station when the time comes." Squall replied, as he looked around he saw disappointment in the cadets faces, but he knew that Rinoa wasn't happy about it either.

"Miss Heartilly can you make sure they enter the television station at the right time and make sure they all come back. I am giving you permission to use any means necessary to liberate it from the Galabadians. That means you can use your powers if you have to." Squall said in a assertive voice.

Rinoa knew what he had meant and what he was about to do, 'even if it is a bit foolish, he's the only one who can do it' she thought as Squall was preparing to speak again.

"Cadets, please follow Miss Heartilly's instructions without any doubt, she has been here before and will know the best route to there unnoticed. As for me I'll go back and help Squad B out." He carried on to say, looking at the situation that was arising through the binoculars.

"Yes Commander Leonhart, Sir." The cadets replied, saluting him as he started to run and go back down the stairway.

"Commander, wait for a second. I need something important with you before you go into battle." Rinoa yelled down to Squall who was already on the next floor down. As if some control had took over his body he just stopped and waited were he was for her.

"Rinoa, I need to get going because we don't know when they are going to attack Squad B and I don't want to see anymore of my friends get hurt." Squall wanted to just go help Zell and Quistis in their battle but here he was having to discuss something with his girlfriend.

"I just wanted to say be careful and don't get yourself killed out there because if you do then I might have to destroy the whole world as revenge." Rinoa replied.

She was bit annoyed at what he had just said. 'Who does he think he is. Oh yeah, he Mr Stubborn, but he's also so dark, tall and yet so handsome' she thought to herself seeing Squall a bit annoyed at it just being her concerned about him.

"Whatever." Squall sarcastically said, before he grabbed Rinoa and swept her off her feet before giving her a passionate kiss. It had caught her off guard but she knew that this was his answer. He wasn't going to get himself killed because he had so much of a future to live for with he.

When he finally released her from the kiss, he just began darting down the stairway to reach his comrades. 'Squall, I love you and don't you forget it' was all that Rinoa could think off, but she was brought out of it by a voice from the big screen.

"Uh Miss Heartilly the broadcast has begun." One of the cadets shouted down to her, and she nodded to him before rushing back up to the screen.

* * *

"Hello people of the world, I am proud to say that after two years we have now elected a new leader for the country of Galabadia." The announcer said, nodding to someone of screen.

"For the past two years General Caraway has been fulfilling out the rest of the late Mr Deling, but like I said before we have a new leader, She cannot be with us at the moment but will be at Deling City to accept the position, it is none other than Sorceress Ultimecia." He announced, before clapping began was heard in the background.

'What! Ultimecia is here but how, she can't travel through time so how can she be here?' was all that ran through Rinoa's mind as she tried to find an plausible explanation for it all

* * *

**A/N - Ooh, Ultimecia is there. Next chapter is going to be mainly Squall, Zell and Quistis and how they diffuse the problem they're in. What will Rinoa do? Attack or not.**


	12. The Battle After The Announcement

**A/N - As usual I do not own Square-Enix or any of the FF games but I do own the other characters. (e.g. Pia Jackson and Antony Yubari.)

* * *

**

"Instructors Dincht and Trepe, stay where you are. That's an order." Squall shouted as he turned the corner of the building near Timber Maniacs.

"Commander!" They both exclaimed in unison, turning around to see Squall running to them. He wasn't even out of breath due to his stamina being so high.

"Listen, I'm just here to help out that's all because I knew that it would have been pretty devastating to lose all of you in this thing. I'm here to assure all of you survive, besides Rin wouldn't have forgiven me if I just left you here by yourself." Squall said, noticing their faces turn into one of understanding and happiness.

"Uh Commander did you leave Squad C with Miss Heartilly because I don't see them anywhere?" The cadet asked with a bit of anticipation in his voice.

Zell knew why it was that Squall had left them there and he was about to tell Quistis and his squad the news that the broadcast was about to start when the Galabadians caught them by surprise.

"They're still there and that's because the broadcast was about to be made and we needed to know what it was." Squall said "Anyhow they can take care of themselves due to the fact that they're actually with a fighter who has actually trained with me and has improved greatly since we beat Ultimecia." Squall continued, giving a wink at Zell and Quistis.

They knew what the wink meant, it meant that he had told Rinoa to use any means essential to take it but. That also meant she would be able to her powers that Squall had mentioned to the cadets but only referred to as "training".

"Sir have you got a plan for how we are going to combat the Galabadians or is this just a pep talk?" Pia asked, her voice had a bit of anger in it but not an ounce of nerves. This surprised Squall somewhat and yet reminded him of how he was before meeting Rinoa at the inauguration party.

"Cadet Jackson, I saw how you fought against the Galabadians in your previous encounter with them. I have to say I was quite impressed with your fighting skills but they do NEED improvement!" Squall put the emphasis on the improvement, due to the fact that he was actually like her in the fighting department at the same time of his exam.

"Hey you SeeD punks, are you going to stand there all day and discuss different topics or are we going to start fighting because I want to see you all bleed." A Galabadian said, as he started to laugh at them and what he had just said.

"You stupid fool, don't you recognise three of them from anywhere in particular." Wedge mentioned, turning to the soldier that had said it and he just shook his head.

"They are the people who defeated Sorceress Edea and Seifer Almasy two years ago and stopped our invasion of Esthar." Wedge continued, noticing that the soldier's face had gone from smug into one of horror as he recognised the faces.

"So you want a fight do you, well get prepared because no one calls a Seed a punk and get away with it." Zell chirped up, he turned to Squall and Quistis who just nodded in agreement with what he had said.

"Cadet Jackson we'll split into two groups, your group will be the cadets and mine will be me and the instructors." Squall instructed her, all she did was nod in agreement. He knew she was eagerly to get fighting and after what the soldier said, he was ready too.

Pia, Antony and the other cadet in the squad prepared themselves mentally and physically for the fight ahead. Pia started to spin the Sai's in anticipation for the battle ahead.

Squall, Zell and Quistis just stood there examining the opponents weaknesses. Squall had fount quite a few of them and he could exploit them to prepare himself physically for his limit break.

* * *

Rinoa was still in shock over the announcement. All she do was go over the last part again and again.

'Maybe that's why Ultimecia hasn't took over my body yet for. Maybe she's here or there's another sorceress.' Rinoa thought that the first option was highly unlikely due to the nature on how would she have got here.

"Miss Heartilly, are we going to enter the Television Station now or are we going to wait a bit longer?" A cadet asked, almost instantly bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yes cadet, we're going in right now. Let's get this over and done with, before we get anymore bad news." Rinoa replied, noting how the cadets quickly moved out and started on their way up the stairway once again.

'Damn it Squall, I now know how you felt when we pulled you out of your deep thought.' Rinoa was thinking before giving out a little smirk about he whole thing.

She the started up the stairway, following the cadets, to the walkway leading into the Television Station.

* * *

Pia was fighting as hard as she can, she noticed two soldiers preparing magic attacks, so she prepared to cast Haste to make herself more quick and agile against the soldiers.

Squall motioned to Zell and Quistis to create him some space so he could start his preparations for the Renzokuken. They nodded and started to create some space for him.

Zell was side-stepping every slice the two soldiers he was facing could try. They were just too slow and they couldn't match him at all. He went in with Heel Drop on one and then a Dolphin Blow on the other to finish them both off.

Quistis just let her whip crack and proceeded to make wounds on each soldier that came within striking distance of her. The soldiers let out moans as they felt the flesh being ripped off their chest as the whip hit them.

Zell looked over at cadets and saw them Antony and the other cadet was working in unison with each other. Then he saw what he saw in the battle before.

Antony signalled to his comrade, that two soldiers were confused by the whole battle. The cadet just nodded and just started to evade their attacks, whilst Antony was waiting for the exact moment on which to strike.

He saw his opening, just as the cadet got caught by a sword on his leg and went down to one knee. Antony saw the soldiers sword go up preparing to slice right down.

Antony went into his pouch noting that the other soldier was cheering the other on. He threw the Shurikens as fast as he could knowing the trajectory was perfect.

The soldiers had no idea what was happening when the Shurikens sliced both of their throats in absolute unison. They had no way to prepare and Antony could already see the blood start flowing from the wounds.

He went over to his comrade and nodded to ask if he was alright to continue fighting on. The cadet just nodded back in agreement, they looked around and saw that Pia was taking two on at the same time.

She ducking and side-stepping every attack, thanks to the Haste spell, she knew they wouldn't be able to keep up with her. She was just biding time preparing her own limit break.

All Antony and the cadet could do was just watch on. Pia saw her opening and dropkicked the soldiers in quick succession, then she threw the Sai's up one at a time.

She was ready and then she pulled the chain from the side of her and it wrapped around the neck of the closet soldier. She started to pull on hit, at first gently and then harder. She looked up at times to see where the Sai's were, then she pulled a solid silver hairpiece put of her hair and threw it into the leg of the soldier bringing him down to one knee.

She retracted the chain and almost instantly wrapped it around the neck of the second soldier, she pulled on the chain much harder then on the first soldier and he went down to one knee. He was gasping for air, when she saw the first Sai almost in position.

She then released the chain and went straight into a back somersault, she caught the first Sai as she landed. She threw the Sai as hard as her arm would allow, it drove straight into the back of the soldier on one knee due to the hairpiece still being in his leg.

She started so spin as fast as she could, which due to the Haste spell made her faster. The second Sai was just in the position and she prepared to catch it. When she caught it, she knew that she had enough velocity and threw the Sai.

It went straight through the soldier with the first Sai in his back and straight into spine of the second soldier. She slowly stopped spinning, assessing the damage she had caused.

She slowly walked over to the now bloodied bodies of the soldiers that had just been standing. She bent down and picked up her chain and then her bloodied Sai's from the back of each soldier.

Zell and Quistis was amazed at the limit break they had just seen from Pia and wondered if it had taken her years to master the trajectory of the Sai's in the air.

Squall was ready and launched into Renzokuken, whilst Pia, Antony and the other cadet had caught up to Zell and Quistis. Pia could tell that the Instructors were amazed by the attack she had just performed.

They looked over and saw Squall connecting each time and flawlessly pressing the trigger on Lionheart. All they could hear properly was the moans of the soldiers and the banging from the barrel of the Gunblade as Squall pressed the trigger.

Zell and Quistis watched as Squall moved back to launch his ultimate limit break. They knew it devastating as it was impressive to watch.

"Lionheart!" Squall shouted as the Gunblade began to glow. He launched himself at the last group of Galabadian soldiers, and with one stroke they all went up into the air. Squall followed in hot pursuit, not giving them time to recover and started to launch blows left, right and centre.

He saw the soldiers fall like fly's and he noticed that they had somehow snuck in an SAM8OG into the fray of battle.

"The bastards, they thought that it wouldn't be noticed." Squall shouted, knowing the final strike would be on the robot. He just carried slicing the Galabadians.

He knew that he was almost at the end of the attack. He had sorted most of the soldiers but left the other one to the rest of the group, he turned his attention to the SAM8OG and delivered his final slice of the attack.

The SAM8OG just fell apart as Squall landed on the floor and went down to one knee. He knew it was a dangerous attack to do because it took so much out of him.

"Commander are you okay?" Zell ran up and asked him, watching the soldiers run away as fast as they could. Squall nodded and then thought of Rinoa and how she was doing.

"Squad B meet up with Squad A and go to the Television Station. We will meet you there." Squall ordered them and they saluted him before going to meet the other squad.

* * *

**A/N - What will happen now and is Sorceress Ultimecia the real one or not?**


	13. A Blast From The Past

**A/N - Once again I don't own Square-Enix or any FF games but I do own the other characters.

* * *

**

As Squad C went along the walkway to the Television Station, they weren't expecting what they saw when they got to the top of the stairway.

Galabadian soldiers were all around them, at least their bodies were. Rinoa checked a few for signs of life from them. She knew that something major happened only a sort while ago.

She almost instantly recognised the wounds on their bodies, she had seen a lot of them since she had met Squall. Her instincts were telling her not to go in but her curiosity told her otherwise.

"Miss Heartilly, do you know what kind of person could have done this to a lot of Galabadians?" One of the cadets asked her, wondering who did this to about thirty soldiers.

"Yes I do cadet and let me tell you, that you'll all need to be prepared when we go inside for anything." Rinoa replied to him and saw him nod, but could recognize the confusion on his face.

'Squall, would go mad if he fount out that those three were here.' Rinoa thought to herself, she knew he couldn't let go of what he had done to her two years previous.

"Squad C, move in and proceed with extreme caution." Rinoa ordered the cadets, they nodded and saluted to her and then started to towards the entrance to the Television Centre.

'Please Squall make it as soon as you can because this is going to get very ugly real soon.' Rinoa thought, as she followed the cadets into the Television Station.

* * *

"Hey guys something has happened, so get your butts over here right now!" Squall shouted to Selphie, Irvine and the cadets who were close to them.

"What's up Squall. What happened to these Galabadian soldiers, you didn't do anything to them did you?" Irvine asked as he noticed the wounds on the Galabadian soldiers on the walkway.

"I did nothing Irvine, but these wounds are from someone who uses a Gunblade. We only know one other person who uses the Gunblade don't we." Squall replied, seeing that his friend's faces had turned into ones of disbelief and anger.

"You mean that Seifer is in there and that Rinoa is inside there also. Oh man we're better go inside right now." Zell replied showing how much anger he had built up over the past two years at Seifer.

"That's what Squall means exactly Zell, and we have to make sure that the cadet's are well prepared for this encounter." Quistis commentated, Squall just nodded in agreement with her, not showing how worried he was for Rinoa's well being.

'Damn it Rin, why did you have to go in there without all of us being here' Squall thought to himself, before he noticed some of the wounds on the soldiers bodies.

"Have you noticed the wounds on some of the soldiers, they don't match any I've seen from a Gunblade at all." Squall commented to the group, who then looked at the bodies to check them.

"So are you telling us that Raijin and Fujin are here with Seifer as well. If that's the case we'll have to kick all their backsides for the fun of it." Irvine commented in an comical but serious voice.

"Well let's go see and all of us better be prepared for anything that could happen in there." Squall reminded them. Everyone had noticed that Squall has tightened his grip on the handle on the Gunblade in anger.

* * *

"Miss Heartilly, this place looks absolutely deserted. Are you sure that someone could still be here?" A cadet asked her, while the other two cadets were still looking around to find if there was anything suspicious.

"Cadet you noticed the wounds on those soldiers on the walkway and you know that battle wasn't that old. So I'm guessing that the people who did that are still here." Rinoa replied, noting something moving in the shadows in the corner of the room.

"Cadet go get the others. I'll keep point here and wait for Squall and the others to get here." She ordered, the cadet nodded and saluted her before making haste to find the other cadets.

"Well it looks like I've been caught. So how have you been Rin?" Seifer asked as he emerged from the shadows. Rinoa saw that the Gunblade was bloodied, most probably from the battle with the Galabadians on the walkway.

"I've been better and you better go before Squall and Zell find out that you're here. They're still pissed with what you did and I not to happy about it either." Rinoa commented, she took note that her anger was building profusely over being thrown to Adel in Lunatic Pandora.

"Let they come because I've caused enough grief and hatred to last me an entire lifetime." Seifer said bowing his head in shame. Rinoa knew he was ashamed of what he did but she couldn't forgive for what he had done.

"Dammit Seifer, you should know that the guilt trip won't affect me after all you did to me. You threw me to Adel for Christ's sake and that's unforgivable." Rinoa was all fired up now, she knew what he was like before the war and he was nothing like he was on that day particular.

"Seifer get away from her right now or you'll be in a world of hurt." Squall said as he had entered the room. The Instructors and participants in the SeeD exam were in pursuit of Squall.

"Ah Squall, how you been because I've had a terrible time since we last saw each other in the Garden." Seifer said, expecting one of them to launched an attack him, but no one went for him.

"Rinoa where's the cadets, are they all right?" Zell interjected himself into the conversation much to the annoyance of Seifer.

"Zell they're ok. I sent them to check up ahead. Uh guys what's wrong?" Rinoa replied, noticing the looks of worry on their faces.

"Seifer isn't here alone. Raijin and Fujin have tagged along as well. Irvine and Selphie go find the cadets and we'll stay here with Seifer." Squall replied, noticing Rinoa's face had turned into one of worry. Irvine and Selphie just nodded and went to find the cadets of Squad C.

"So Squall, you're here doing the SeeD exam are you, it doesn't seem that long ago that we were in Dollet fighting to try pass our exam." Seifer said with a smirk on his face.

"If I remember right Almasy you began on your downhill path here almost two years ago to the day." Zell commented, reminding Seifer of the biggest mistake in his life.

"You know what Chicken-Wuss I've had enough of the BS I can take. I know I screwed up and let Ultimecia use me like a rag doll but that's in the past and I want to amend for it anyway possible." Seifer said before his head went down in shame.

"Oh my god, Seifer Almasy apologizing for what he has done. I think the whole thing has changed somewhat but still we can't trust you." Quistis commented on Seifer's head down.

"Commander Squall, may I have permission to go after Instructors Kinneas." Pia asked him, wanting to get away from Seifer before she lost it, she knew that something was eating at her but she wasn't sure what and if it had anything to with the situation.

"Yes you may Cadet Jackson. Cadet Yubari can you go as well because I don't want a single person to be left alone in this palace." Squall commented, knowing that those two were the most able of all the cadets taking today's SeeD exam.

As soon as Squall had given her permission, she started to walk off in the direction that Selphie and Irvine went. She was quickly followed by Antony.

"So Seifer, what's the reason you're here for." Rinoa commented, trying to change the subject before anything got out of control, like it did before.

"I'm here to help you out in acquiring Griever." Seifer said, everyone's face except Squall's was surprised by what he had just said.

* * *

**A/N - Everything will be explained in the next few chapters. The things like Ultimecia and Seifer's involvement.**


	14. The Confusion of it All

_**A/N - Disclaimers apply.**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**The confusion of it all**_

_**� - Signifies a flashback**_

"Miss Jackson, what are you doing down here?" one of the cadets from Squad C asked her, as he saw Antony walk in the room behind Pia.

"We're here to retrieve you and your squad and take you back to Commander Leonhart and Miss Heartilly. This is because we have a situation with Seifer Almasy." Pia commented, making sure that each of the cadets heard Seifer's name mentioned.

"You mean that our enemy two years ago, is now attempting to form an alliance with the commander?" The cadet asked, looking at the rest of the squad.

"Cadets Jackson and Yubari are you actually trying to cause a scene because if you are you will automatically failed from the exam for interference." Selphie said, slowly walking towards them and adjusting her yellow dress. Irvine was walking in behind her.

'Oh Hyne, is she trying to piss me and Pia off or something, because if she is it wouldn't entirely be a good idea.' Antony thought to himself, looking at Pia who had started to chuckle at Selphie and Irvine.

"No Instructor, I am not trying to fail the exam like Seifer did. I won't tell Commander Leonhart about you're little encounter with Instructor Kinneas, but these cadets had a right to know that Seifer's here in the building." Pia commented, she was now looking at Irvine. He was almost on his knees in submission but his face had a different look. It was a look of shock by what Pia had just commented on.

-

Squall looked at Rinoa and saw the shocked look, that turn into one of confusion. She was trying to understand what Seifer knew about the whole Griever situation.

"Seifer what the hell do you know about it because if you last looked, you were on the side of Ultimecia." Zell said, staring at Seifer, whose face was like someone playing poker.

"I know more than you think I do Chicken-Wuss, that's because Ultimecia has been trying to seduce me again. She doesn't actually realise that it won't work a second time around though." Seifer replied, seeing that Zell was about to explode at him over the 'Chicken-Wuss' comment.

"Seifer do you know why Ultimecia is trying to again for. It's because it's a younger version of her and she doesn't yet realise that you've already been down that road with her older self." Rinoa replied, noting Seifer's face had turned into one of surprise and shock.

"I thought that Ultimecia had some how survived the battle against you lot and that it wasn't a younger version of her." Seifer replied, still taking in the news that it was a younger version and not the same one.

"Seifer she didn't survive because I saw Matron receive her powers just after Elle left the orphanage." Squall replied, making sure Seifer saw the glance of annoyance if his eye.

"Okay Captain puberty I believe you. When Ultimecia finds out where Griever is, did you know that she'll have to sacrifice a GF to do it." Seifer commented, noting how Squall was just taking it all in and how Rinoa was just processing the whole situation.

"So what you're basically saying Seifer, is that in order to bring forth Griever to this plane of existence one GF will be sacrificed for another?" Zell asked still a little confused by what was being said.

"I get it now, the dreams I've been having and where Ultimecia's castle is, they're in the same place. Hey guys, I know where Griever will be." Rinoa chirped in, everybody was almost silenced when she mentioned where the formidable GF might be.

-

Irvine and Selphie were leading Squad C back to where Squall and the rest of the group, whilst Pia and Antony were at the back of the pack making sure that they were not attacked from behind.

"So Pia, what are we going to do about Seifer and his little posse anyway?" Antony asked her, making sure that the other cadets or Selphie and Irvine could hear him.

"Well my dear Antony, we will have to do something very drastic. If they find out from Seifer what my secret is then we'll be in for a difficult ride." Pia answered with a little smirk appearing on her face, whilst she thought back to two years ago during the battle of the gardens.

�_ "Cadet Jackson where do you think you are going at a time like this?" Xu asked her, as she was running towards the Training Room. There were a lot a Galabadians in the garden at the time._

"_I'm sorry ma'am but Seifer used to live here and he knows about the Secret Area in the Training Centre and the Galabadians could be attempting to come through there to surprise us." Pia replied, noting that the hallway they were in was getting a little crowded._

"_I understand cadet, please take cadet Yubari along with you for back-up. I wouldn't anything to happen to one of our upcoming cadets." Xu ordered, motioning to Antony to go with Pia to the Training Centre._

"_Thank you ma'am, just don't send anyone else because I don't want to see nobody else hurt in there by anything other than the Galabadians." She commented, making a note of Xu's approval to the suggestion._

"_Uh Miss Jackson what would you like me to do when we get in there?" Antony asked, a little nervous by it all. He had heard a few stories about Pia Jackson and how cold she was just like the Commander._

"_Antony Yubari, you'll assist me anyway you can and please call me Pia and don't believe all the stories you hear about me. I know what they say and don't worry I won't bite." Pia replied as they headed past the Garage towards the entrance to the Training Room.�_

"You know something Pia, you've changed a hell of a lot since then. Actually we've both changed since then." Antony said, still thinking how much of a pain he was at the time.

"Antony, my dear Antony you know that we've both changed because we swore an oath to each other in the Training Centre remember." Pia replied, searching his face and then she saw that he was actually remembering it all.

�_They had just fought off another wave of the Galabadians but they had soon encountered a T-Rexuar, both Pia and Antony fought with most of their strength but Pia was beginning to fade._

"_Pia are you okay? You seem to be losing the edge you had and you're aim has gone down drastically." Antony asked, seeing Pia lose her balance and the monster race straight towards her about to deal the final blow on her._

"_Antony help me, I don't want to die." Pia replied, Antony saw the scared look on her face and started to race towards her at lighting speed._

_Antony started to prepare his Katanas and he was heading towards T-Rexuar. The monster had noticed that Antony was heading towards it and started to swing it's tail to stop him._

_Antony had anticipated this however and launched into a forward somersault, evading the attack and having one of the Katanas slice into the tail._

_The T-Rexuar let out a loud roar and Antony knew he had it's full attention. He charged towards preparing himself on both the offensive and defensive fronts._

_The monster charged at him with authority and he saw his opening as the monsters mouth came down to prepare to bite him. He lunged to the side and sliced the throat of the monster with one Katana and drove the other into the cranium making sure that he had killed it._

"_Pia, are you okay. Is there anything I can do for you at the moment." Antony replied, seeing how seeing was lapsing in and out of consciousness._

"_Antony thank you, can you protect me at all times please and make sure that no one tries to harm me." Pia said, making a note of the shocked look on his face._

"_Pia I promise you that I will always protect you." Antony replied, as he said a strange feeling tingle all over his body, he knew that Pia was feeling the same sensation.�_

"I remember know and I still mean it. I promised to protect you from anyone and that's what I'll do, even if it's Seifer Almasy or Squall Leonhart. I am your Knight in shining armour." Antony said, as he started to let out a wicked smirk.

Pia nodded and let out the same kind of smirk, they both knew that they were almost at the room and silently decided between them that now was the time to reveal the truth.

-

"So what you're saying Rinoa is that Griever has been under our noses the whole time and that's way Ultimecia built her palace there for." Squall said, he was understanding what Rinoa had just said.

"Yes Squall, Griever's at Centra but not exactly where Zell thought it would be." Rinoa replied, taking a note of Zell's cocky smile.

As soon as Rinoa had finished talking Selphie and Irvine flew into the room at extreme speed soon followed by the cadets of Squad C.

"What the hell is going on here?" Squall shouted, rushing towards Irvine and Selphie to find out if they were okay.

"I'm sorry Squall I couldn't see who it was properly I didn't have time to prepare for it. That blast came out of the blue." Irvine replied before fainting and Selphie was already knocked out.

"Oh dear not powerful enough. Leonhart and Heartilly you're time will come and when it does you'll wish that you were never born. Mwah ha ha ha!" Pia said, as she and Antony disappeared into thin air.

-

_**A/N - So are Pia and Antony evil?**_

_**I'm sorry about how long this chapter has taken. I've had difficulty writing it. I'll try to get chapter 15 done A.S.A.P**_


	15. The Truth Uncovered

_**A/N - All Declaimers apply. I own other characters though.**_

_**- Signifies flashback**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**The Truth Uncovered

* * *

**_

"What the hell is happening here, because last I knew Seifer was the enemy and no one else!" Zell said, surprised at what had just transpired in front of their very eyes.

"Zell, let me just say that I didn't see this coming either. That doesn't mean we have to like it." Rinoa replied in a confused voice. She couldn't believe what was going on.

"Damn it! We should have seen it earlier in our battle against the Galabadians, Pia summoned that Haste spell way to easily and the way she caught those Sai's from in the air as well." Quistis commented, still trying to digest the information about one of her students.

"Guys are you trying not to think about the worst scenario in all of it. Pia is a Sorceress and Antony is her Knight. That's not the worst of it all, they both trained at the Garden so they are both fluent in the ways of SeeD and their fighting techniques." Squall said with a serious tone in his voice.

* * *

"I don't believe how easy that was, Kinneas and Tilmitt fell to easily and the looks on the faces of Leonhart and Heartilly were just priceless." Pia said, but her face was a little different. The eyes looked glazed over and veins started to show on the left-hand side of her forehead. 

"Mistress was it so wise to reveal yourself so soon after the announcement was made in Timber?" Antony asked as he entered the lavishly decorated room, before kneeling in front of Pia as she sat in a gold throne with a symbol of Griever etched into each side of it.

"My dear Knight, you don't understand it do you. Heartilly knew of the announcement and would have soon fount out anyway. It was just so tempting to me that I couldn't resist doing it." She replied, seeing Antony stand up from his position.

"I understand all of the first part but you've always told me to use caution about the situation concerning your powers. So what's changed and also what's up with the veins?" Antony asked, noting a little annoyance appearing on Pia's face as he asked about the last part of the question.

"Antony Yubari, do you even know who I am now. I am not the silly SeeD wannabe I wanted to be, but I am now the Sorceress that everyone will fear. I am Pia Jackson no more, I am now Ultimecia the most powerful sorceress ever." Ultimecia said, as Antony's turned into one of shock and horror at what he was hearing.

"Ultimecia, are you kidding because if you aren't, then you'll go through this little game you're playing yourself because I'm not going to play these games." Antony almost shouted, he couldn't believe that his Pia was saying that she was Ultimecia of all people.

Ultimecia shot a deadly glance at Antony and rose her hand in preparation of a spell. She then stood up her hair and eyes turning jet black as she stood up. She started to laugh as she looked at Antony, who was slowly backing away from the throne.

"Ah so the Knight is unwilling to protect his Sorceress from all the things that would try to harm her. You forget that I can still feel what she is thinking and I remember all that has happened between you both over the past two years." Ultimecia replied as a smirk ran across her face.

'I'm sorry Pia, I swore to protect you and not Ultimecia, but whilst she's in your body I won't let anyone hurt her because I love you." He thought to himself as he remembered back to the Training Centre two years previous to this.

¦lt;i>"Pia are you okay to stand so soon after you fainted like that?" Antony asked her, showing his concern for her. As he felt something a strange sensation come over him as soon as he said it. It was a feeling of happiness and joy and he knew it was from Pia. 

_Pia just looked towards him and smiled before she turned to find another T-Rexuar standing right in front her. She started to float and Antony just watched in awe at what was transpiring in front of him._

_She let out a huge cry which seemed to disorientate the monster before letting out an all powerful Meteor spell onto it. The T-Rexuar just let out a roar of pain and agony as the spell carried on and before long it feel down on the floor with a mighty crash._

"_Pia what the hell is going on. I thought you were a goner and then you get up, starting floating and then perform one hellacious Meteor spell. What's happened to you?" Antony asked still a little stunned at what had just happened._

"_Antony, you protected me at your own risk and you made the greatest oath that I could be bestowed with. The reason I could perform that spell with the extreme power that it was done with is due to the fact that I am now a Sorceress and you are my Knight." Pia replied feeling happy that she had fount someone to help her when she needed it._

"_Pia I cannot believe what I am hearing but I can assure you of one fact and that is I will always protect from anything that tries to harm you." Antony replied showing his gratitude for her accepting him as her Knight.¦lt;/i> _

"So my dear Knight will you join me or will you go against me and run to those cursed SeeDs who vow to destroy me?" Ultimecia asked showing her displeasure of having to mention SeeD. She still had her arm in the air in preparation of her spell.

"I will be at your side Ultimecia, but I have two questions to ask you before we can continue our little search for your most beloved GF." Antony replied with a little smirk across his face.

Ultimecia was a little surprised at what he had just mentioned. The only people who knew about it was herself and Seifer and she knew he didn't even talk to him about her plan. She was so curious at how he knew of it that she would allow him his two questions.

"Go ahead my dear Antony, you may have your two questions answered but I want you to tell me how you know of my main goal." She said as she lowered her arm to give him her full attention.

"Well my first one is why Pia and not Miss Heartilly, and my second is why would you try to recruit Almasy as your Knight when Pia already has one?" He asked in a tone that showed his displeasure of what had transpired.

"The questions you ask are relevant to the situation in hand, very well I will tell you. First off I did not chose that woman you call 'Miss Heartilly' for two reasons and they are, that I wouldn't want to see Leonhart through her eyes and feel the affection towards her as my future self has done."

Ultimecia said, showing her disgust that her future self would do such a thing. She was preparing herself to have to mention the name of Squall again.

"The second reason is that it would have been to obvious to her friends if I had possessed her body for a third time in her existence. Now to answer question two, from what I heard about Seifer Almasy in the record books. He was a powerful fighter only exceeded by Leonhart and I didn't know that my future self had used him when she tried to achieve Time-Compression."

Ultimecia finished saying, she was still a little angry by having to mention the names of Rinoa and Squall again. 'How I hate Leonhart for all he has done.' She thought to herself as she looked at Antony to signal him to tell her what he knew.

"Okay Ultimecia I'll tell you what you want to know. I have known that you would possess Pia again for a couple of weeks after I heard her phone General Caraway and prepared to become leader of Galabadia. I knew it wasn't her and automatically knew something was up." He replied.

Ultimecia was intrigued by what he was telling her and wondered if he knew that it was actually her who had possession of Pia's body at that time.

"So I went to Instructor Dincht and asked him to tell me the whole deal about what happened two years ago. He confirmed everything for me and then in the cafeteria yesterday I overheard him mention something about Griever so I put two and two together and realised that that was what you were really after." He finished saying realising that Ultimecia had a intrigued look on her face from what he had just said.

"So the Knight has brains after all and knew that it was I who had possessed your girlfriend and soul mate. She is quite pleased that you'll be sticking around you know." Ultimecia replied seeing a bit of anger shine in Antony's eyes as she said the last part of the sentence.

* * *

"I was wondering way Ultimecia hadn't attempted to try and take over my body, and all this time she was in the Garden learning all we had to learn." Rinoa said as she clenched her fists in anger at the thought of Pia actually being Ultimecia. 

"Rin calm down I don't think that Pia is actually Ultimecia but I do think that she has been possessed by her." Quistis replied, she was worried at what would happen of Rinoa went up against Ultimecia at this moment.

"Quistis, Rinoa snap back to reality for a second and think about it. This is worse then two years ago, Pia knows our strategies and now does Ultimecia, I think she been possessing her for the past few months since Rinoa's dreams started." Squall said showing a face that didn't show any feelings at all.

"Whoa there Commander Puberty, I hate to spoil it for you but don't go back into you're shell just yet. I think we've better go back to the Garden and discuss strategy there." Seifer replied, as he looked around ad saw Selphie and Irvine beginning to come around and Raijin and Fujin walk through the door.

Everyone nodded in agreement except Zell, who was weary of Seifer still. They all started towards the exit while Squall and Seifer went over to Irvine and Selphie to help them out.

* * *

_**A/N - Sorry about it mostly being Ultimecia/Pia and Antony but I had a few unfinished things to sort out about the past.**_

"I was wondering way Ultimecia hadn't attempted to try and take over my body, and all this time she was in the Garden learning all we had to learn." Rinoa said as she clenched her fists in anger at the thought of Pia actually being Ultimecia. "I was wondering way Ultimecia hadn't attempted to try and take over my body, and all this time she was in the Garden learning all we had to learn." Rinoa said as she clenched her fists in anger at the thought of Pia actually being Ultimecia. 


	16. Something's Wrong with Zell

_**A/N - All Disclaimers apply.**_

_**I do not own Final Fantasy or Square Enix but I do own the characters like Pia or Yubari.**_

_**Chapter 16

* * *

**_

The train set off from Timber as Squall sat down on the sofa in the SeeD compartment. Irvine and Selphie had been placed into the beds and were asleep, recovering from the attack from Pia and Antony back in the Television Centre.

Seifer, Raijin and Fujin stayed in the hallway. Quistis and Zell were talking strategy in another room. The two of them were in a state of shock at what had happened only a while ago.

"Squall what are you thinking about because if you go back into you're shell then I would hate to try get you out of it again." Rinoa asked as she walked into the room.

"You know Rin if there was one thing I could have done when I was in Time Compression, when I went back to the orphanage and saw Ultimecia vanish into existence. I would have made sure that I never had turned out the way I did." Squall replied seeing Rinoa's face turn into one of surprise at Squall's admission.

"Squall if you changed the past then we most probably never had met and I would most probably still be going out with Seifer." Rinoa said with Squall giving her a look of shock about what she had just said. They both knew that they hadn't actually discussed that part in Rinoa's life three years ago.

"Rinoa I know what you are trying to say and I am grateful for what I have got in the present, I would have liked to see more of the world through eyes other than those of a SeeD." Squall commented, hoping that she knew what he meant by what he had just said.

Quistis then burst into the room with a panic look on her face. Squall and Rinoa looked at her and instantly knew there was something wrong with Zell.

"Squall there's a situation going on in the other room. Zell has just stopped talking and won't even sat a single word. I've even tried hot dogs but that didn't work." Quistis said turning into a state of panic and despair.

"Quistis calm down and tell me everything that you two discussed in there and anything that looked to be suspicious about him to you." Squall ordered her, showing his concern for his friend and comrade.

"Well we started to discuss contingency plans at first and what our reports would be when we got back to Balamb. Then we went onto how we could devise ways to help Pia to fight Ultimecia's control over her." Quistis started showing her worry for Zell and then her anger at what had happened.

"Zell then started to ask me questions about what Pia was like before the fight against Matron and Seifer two years ago." Quistis carried on saying as Squall and Rinoa had then showed a little interest in the subject. They thought way would Zell ask such a question.

"Thank you Quistis, before you go can you tell us as much as you can about Pia?" Squall asked trying to satisfy his curiosity about the Sorceress.

"Well the first time I met her was when I first got my Instructor's license, she was much like you were Squall. She didn't care for friends and all she cared about was her work and graduating as a SeeD." Quistis replied, she had taken note of the interest on Squall's and Rinoa's faces.

� _"Miss Jackson, I have told you before about fighting with your fellow students before." Quistis announced as she pulled Pia off the male cadet, who had a bloody face from where she had broken his nose._

"_I'm sorry Instructor Trepe, it's just that he called be 'The Ice Bitch' and what was I supposed to do, just walk away like nothing happened.?" Pia asked her, showing her anger still flowing through her body._

"_Yes Pia you were supposed to. Have you heard of Squall and how he acts towards people in general." Quistis said, hoping that she would see what she was talking about._

"_Yes Instructor Trepe I have heard of Squall Leonhart and he continuous bickering with Seifer Almasy. People say that he is self-centred and doesn't like revealing his emotions to other people." Pia replied realising that she was acting just like Squall does with Seifer._

"_That is correct Pia. You and Squall have that in common, neither of you can back down because you both think that you're pride will be at stake otherwise." Quistis comment, making sure that she got the point across.�_

"Anyhow everything changed after the battle with Ultimecia. She and Antony started to get even closer, just like you two did afterwards." Quistis replied, noticing how Squall and Rinoa looked at each other and the just nodded at her in agreement.

"So it must of happened during the fight against the Galabadian Garden. Antony must have swore to protect her and then became her Knight." Rinoa replied knowing about the whole Sorceress deal.

They were all standing there when Zell just walked into the room and sat down on the couch. He seemed to have a far away look in his eyes and he didn't move a single inch when after he sat down.

"Ugh where am I?" Irvine said groggily as he started to sit up and tried to get his bearings on where he was. He looked over at Squall and saw a relieved look on his face at him being okay.

"Hey up Kinneas, you're in the SeeD compartment on the train and how are you feeling. Hope it is better than you did at the Television Station in Timber." Rinoa replied showing her relief for her friend.

As she said that Squall walked up to Irvine and openly offered his hand in a way that Irvine knew and just greeted Squall with a hand shake of welcome back.

"Thanks Rin and thank you Squall for making sure I was ok. Hey what's wrong with him?" Irvine asked pointing directly at Zell, who still had not moved an inch from where he had sat down.

"We don't know what's wrong with him, he's been like that since a while ago. To be honest I think he's in too much shock about Pia being a Sorceress and that Ultimecia has taken over her body." Squall replied making sure that he got his explanation across to the whole group.

"To be honest Squall, I think you're most probably right. Me and Zell were their Instructors during the exam and I think he was actually falling for her as well." Quistis replied acknowledging Squall theory on why Zell is why he is for. Everyone looked at her in a shocked why when she said the latter part of it.

* * *

**A/N - Okay this chapter isn't that good but I needed to do something a fill in before the next chapter,**

**The next chapter is going to be with them back at Balamb and what Ultimecia is planning to do.**


	17. Ultimecia's Plan

_**A/N - All Disclaimer's apply (e.g. I don't own Final Fantasy etc) but I do own the rights to Pia and Antony and any other characters I have created.**_

_**Chapter 17

* * *

**_

Squall walked into his new office and started to go over everyone's evaluations of the SeeD exam when Seifer walked in and Xu rushed in after him.

"I'm sorry Headmaster but I couldn't stop him from entering. He just walked straight past me and came straight in." Xu said as Squall shook his head in disappointment at what Seifer had just done.

"It's quite alright Xu and by the way if anymore of my friends would like to talk to me just let them enter. That is all for now." Squall replied looking at Seifer, who now was laughing his head off.

'Oh Hyne, this is going to be a long journey.' Squall thought to himself as Seifer sat down across from him.

"So Squall what are you going to do with me now that I have returned to Garden. How's Rinoa been since I left? Seifer asked, giving Squall his traditional cocky smile.

"Seifer I am going to do nothing to you because it wasn't your fault at what happened, neither was it's Matron's fault. You asked how Rinoa has been, I'll let you ask her yourself later on." Squall replied, he was trying to figure what Seifer actually wanted.

"Thank you for understanding that it wasn't my fault what transpired two years earlier. So what are we going to do about Pia or should I say Ultimecia?" Seifer asked making sure to sound as serious as possible.

* * *

"Antony your sorceress commands you to enter and obey her every whim." Ultimecia said as Antony walked into the room, still showing a little displeasure at what was happening.

"I am here mistress, what would you like me to do for you now?" Antony asked as he knelt down and bowed to her. He was actually hoping that it would involve something physical so he could let some steam off.

"I need you to go back to Balamb Garden and acquire a certain item that I need to bring forth Griever." Ultimecia said praying that she would not have to mention Squall's or Rinoa's name in all of this.

"I do not understand why you would want me go back to the Garden for, if we are wanted then it is dangerous to go back there." Antony replied hoping that she would enlighten him on the reason why.

"Antony, my dear Antony, there is a certain ring I need for the ritual as I said before. You're the only one who can get it because you are my knight and you will have to fight another knight in order to get the ring." Ultimecia replied knowing that Antony knew who the other knight would be.

"So you're telling me that I'll have to go to Balamb Garden and take on Seifer Almasy and get a ring from someone there." He replied wanting to make Ultimecia say the names she hated to say.

"That's not who I was on about you stupid fool. I was on about Leonhart and Heartilly." Ultimecia shouted and then she realised that Antony had played her into saying the names of the people she hated the most.

'Damn him, he's smarter then you give him credit for Pia.' She thought to herself as a grin came across Antony's face.

"Ultimecia, so you realized that I can play the mind games with you as well if needed to. I will do as you say and would you like me to only injure Squall, so you can kill him when the time comes." He replied and all she did was nod in agreement.

* * *

"So Rin you think that Ultimecia will go to the Orphanage to acquire Griever then?" Selphie asked, still wondering how they didn't realize it before.

Rinoa just smiled trying to figure out why Pia didn't tell them about the fact that she was a sorceress and that Antony was her knight. She knew it was pretty confusing when you find out you're something that nearly everyone fears.

"Rin are you okay, you seem to be starting the whole business of trying to avoid the subject at hand again?" Selphie asked worried that Rinoa was starting to clam up again.

"Oh Selphie it's nothing like that. I was wondering why Pia didn't actually tell us she was the sorceress. We wouldn't have done anything to harm her, just to help her out." Rinoa replied making sure that Selphie understood what she was saying to her.

"Oh there you two are, I've been looking everywhere for both of you. It looks like Squall wants us to meet in cafeteria at dinner to discuss the plan." Irvine stated seeing Selphie give a look that meant he interrupted something.

"Thank you Irvine for telling us. Can you tell Squall that as soon as I've finished talking to Selphie, I'll be up to talk to him please." Rinoa asked making a mental note to tell Squall that Selphie is still fretting over the little things.

Irvine nodded and waved goodbye, before turning around and heading back towards the elevator. Selphie was still fuming at what Irvine had just done.

* * *

Squall was sitting in his chair making sure all the preparations for the SeeD Graduation Party that would take place later that day.

As he finished doing this Rinoa walked in smiling at him in her usual way. He knew by that she wanted to ask him for something.

"Hey Rin, I'll be ready to go in a second, so take a seat while I just finish this paperwork off." Squall said anticipating Rinoa's actions, he knew she was about to say something and he cut her off,

She sat down in a chair, 'damn these chairs are so comfy' she thought to herself as she noticed how big the room was compared to his last office.

"Oh by the way Seifer was asking about you earlier, so don't be surprised if he asks you how you've been over the past two years." Squall said making sure to show Rinoa his face.

She knew that he wanted her to talk to Seifer but deep down she wasn't sure if she could have a lengthy conversation with him after what happened with Adel in Lunatic Pandora.

"You know Squall, I'm not sure about me talking to Seifer." She said and Squall gave her an intrigued look, "It's because of what happened with Adel, I still can't forget what he did to me then." Her eyes were welling up, just thinking back to how scared she was that she was going to die.

"I didn't know you felt that strongly about it. If you want I'll stay with you to give you the support you need." Squall replied making sure to go over to Rinoa. "I won't let him hurt you again I promise."


	18. What's Next

_**A/N - All Disclaimers apply. I do own the rights to Pia, Antony and any other characters I create.**_

**Chapter 18**

Zell noticed that Quistis, Selphie and Irvine were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria. They waved to him as he went to line to get his food. He was hoping that there was some hot dogs left.

"Yes Zell, do you want your usual order?" The chef asked him as he scanned to see what was left. "Yeah please and can I have a double helping of fries please." Zell replied, hoping the chef wasn't going to ask any questions about that.

"No problem, you must be hungry after that SeeD Exam." The chef answered as Zell nodded in agreement. He knew that the battles made him extremely hungry. He was starving at the party held in the groups name after their victory over Ultimecia two years previous that he nearly choked on his favourite delicacy.

When he got his hot dogs, he walked over to the table and sat down. He noted that everyone was deep in thought over a different aspect that went on in Timber.

"So Zell, what do you think Squall's going to say when he gets here?" Irvine started the questioning first. Quistis just shook her head in sadness as she thought about everything they had done and how they weren't prepared for what was about to happen.

"I hope it's something to do with what'll happen about the Galabadians and their new leader." Zell replied as his head went through a ton of thoughts in one go. "I'd like to get this over and done with as soon as possible."

The whole group of them understood what it meant if this was to be dragged on, it would lead to another Sorceress War and that meant that Rinoa would be brought into the public's attention and they all knew that she didn't want to be feared by anyone.

"I don't think you need to worry because if a certain invention works then this might be over within the week." The group spun and saw Laguna giving them a little smirk, "and if it does work then we don't have to worry about any other sorceresses either." Laguna finished saying.

"Laguna what the hell are you on about, if it were that easy then we would have done whatever the hell it was already." Quistis stood and said, knowing that the rest of them were thinking the same thing.

"Well if I tell you what it is, then all of you will have to promise not to tell Squall or Rinoa about it because it is their anniversary gift." Laguna looked at all of them and they all nodded in agreement. "That means not even a hint of it, I'm directing it mainly at you Selphie." He finished and Selphie looked at him with an innocent look on her face.

* * *

"My dear Cid, what is up with you. You've been preoccupied since Squall and the SeeDs have come back from Timber" Edea said as she slowly walked over towards the window where Cid was standing.

"I'm sorry my dear, I've had some disturbing news about an incident that went down in Timber and it involved two of our cadets." Cid replied, making sure to turn and show her how much confusion he was in.

Edea looked at him and soon realised what he was on about. "Oh my Ultimecia, which cadets did she hurt?" She asked and Cid just started to shake his head.

"Edea my dear, the cadets I was on about were not injured by Ultimecia. The information I received from Squall is that a Pia Jackson is actually a Sorceress and that one Antony Yubari is her Knight."

Edea gave him an surprised but intrigued look. "Now I didn't see this coming. I thought that Ultimecia would take over Rinoa's body again and not another Sorceress."

"I know dear, but to have a Sorceress inside SeeD other than Rinoa was the biggest surprise not only to me but to Squall as well. The implications of this are great, if the rest of the world fount out that we were harbouring a Sorceress here than every army will come after us." Cid replied, he knew that SeeD would not be trusted after the whole world fount out.

"I understand the implications and I'm guessing that Ultimecia also knew the implications of what would happen if it did come to that, it would lead to a war between SeeD and the rest of the world." Edea looked at Cid who just nodded his head in agreement with her.

"We are a little lucky that General Caraway didn't already tell the Galabadians about Rinoa or we would have already had a war on our hands." Edea finished saying to Cid as she hoped that they would not be held responsible for the whole thing.

* * *

"Squall are you ready to go to the cafeteria to meet up with the group to discuss what to do next?" Rinoa asked as she put on her traditional clothes and put her hair into a ponytail as Squall came out of the bathroom after having a quick shower.

"I'm almost ready" He commented "So what do you expect Ultimecia's next move to be, now that she has revealed herself." Squall finished saying as he finished pulling his pants up.

Rinoa couldn't keep her eyes of him as he finished putting on his white shirt. She gave Squall a little smirk as he saw her face, and he gave a wink back in acknowledgement to her smirk.

"Well I think that it'll have something to do with acquiring the items she would need to complete the ritual." She said in a confident tone as Squall finished getting ready.

"You have a point there, what does she actually need to get this summoning done. I know that she'll need a GF to sacrifice but that's all I know." Squall remarked on what Seifer had told them about Ultimecia's plan.

"Well all I know is the location of where Griever is and not any of the details included in anything else." Rinoa said heading towards the door making sure that Squall followed her.

As they entered the corridor, Squall heard a footstep and started to turn towards the door. As he did this a fist came flying towards him, connecting with his jaw and sending him into Rinoa. Rinoa went into the wall with a thundering smack.

Squall looked towards Rinoa , who was motionless and he then knew she was unconscious. He then turned towards the culprit and was quite surprised at who it was.

* * *

**_Sorry for the wait_**


	19. The Ring

_**A/N - All Disclaimers apply. I do own the rights to Pia, Antony and any other characters I created**_

**Chapter 19**

"Well, well, so the destroyer of Ultimecia is not so perfect after all." Antony remarked as a semi-smile started to grow across his face. Squall's face was still one of shock and surprise. He never thought that the Knight of Ultimecia would do something as bold as attack him in the Garden and by himself.

"I'm quite pleased that Miss Heartilly has been taken out of the equation so early Commander Leonhart." Antony carried on, Squall could see that he wasn't expecting Rinoa to go down as easily as she did,

"Antony, why are you here? If it's to kill us, you know that it's not going to happen." Squall replied, seeing Antony's face turn into one of uncertainty and dismay.

"Commander Leonhart, I am truly sorry for all this happening, me and Pia should have come to you sooner and told you everything but it was not my decision to make." Antony said as his head went down in shame.

"I know you should have done, but apologising for it now isn't going to change what has happen over the last few days." Squall emotionally said to Antony as he remembered what happen to Selphie and Irvine in the Television Station at Timber.

"I understand that and believe me when I say that I didn't truly know what was going on until after the events in Timber had transpired." Antony replied. "I didn't know it was Ultimecia until Pia went through a couple of physical changes and that's when Ultimecia revealed herself to me."

Squall was surprised that Antony was telling him all this but he knew that Antony had come here on an order from Ultimecia and that he had to finish it to keep in her good books.

"Antony, I'll ask you a second time. Why are you here?" Squall asked him again, this time he had caught his attention and he understood that it was some kind of item.

"Ultimecia told me to acquire the Ring of Griever. The one that Miss Heartilly has got around her neck. The one you gave her." Antony answered and he saw Squall starting to understand the significance of it all.

"So you're trying to tell me that my ring is the key to the whole thing?" Squall asked, trying not to laugh. 'Of course it is, I should've have realised it sooner' he thought to himself, as he realised that Rinoa wore it around her neck with her mother's wedding band.

"Yes Commander it is." Antony replied "Sir, I don't want to fight you for it, and to be honest I don't want anything to do with Ultimecia but there is nothing I can do due to the fact that it is Pia that she is controlling." Antony carried on and Squall just nodded in agreement.

"Antony, I know what you mean and if it was Rinoa then I would do the same. Listen why don't you give me as much information as you can about what is needed in summoning Griever and I'll see what I can do about giving you the ring." Squall suggested and Antony nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

"Hey, if it isn't the other members of the posse." Seifer said as he saw Fujin and Raijin walking towards him and all they could do was shake their heads as Seifer was his old self. 

"NOT FUNNY SEIFER, NOT FUNNY AT ALL!" Fujin said, making sure that the message got through to him, Raijin nodded in agreement with her as Seifer just looked in a state confusion at them both.

"I'm sorry guys, I know I shouldn't kid about at a time like this but it's hard trying to redeem myself for my past mistakes." Seifer replied as Raijin nodded to him in agreement.

"We know what your on about, we have to redeem ourselves as well ya know." Raijin replied as Fujin just stared at him and Seifer knew automatically what he meant.

"You're right Raijin, I didn't realize that you two felt that way about it. Why didn't you tell me before?" Seifer said in a sincere tone.

"We didn't want to worry ya about it, we know how you feel about the whole redemption gig. We just want you to worry about yourself and we'll worry about ourselves." Raijin replied, trying to make understand why they never told him for.

* * *

"Kinneas, what happened in Timber was a mistake and won't happen again. Do you understand me?" Selphie said as her and Irvine were walking towards Squall's office after an announcement for them all to go there. 

"You initiated it if you remember or did you get amnesia after getting whacked by Pia in Timber. So don't try and blame me for what happened." Irvine commented, making sure to note Selphie's reaction to what he had said.

Selphie was a surprised at what he had just said to her. She couldn't forget the events of what had happened in Timber. "I know I started it but that doesn't mean you're not at fault either, you should've stopped me if you didn't want it to continue." She replied.

"Selphie what did you expect me to do, I still love you for Hyne's sake. So before you go off on one, just think about that." Irvine said before walking off at a quick pace.

--------------------------------------------------------

Squall and Rinoa were waiting in his office for the rest of the game to show up. "Squall why did you allow Antony take your ring for?" Rinoa asked, still a little confused at what transpired just a while ago.

"Rin, I did it to learn whatever he knew about Ultimecia's plan and what our best plan of action could be to make sure that after Griever is summoned that we can stop Ultimecia from trying to achieve global domination" He replied making sure that she knew what his intentions would be.

"I understand that but I thought that we would be the ones to try and acquire Griever and not Ultimecia." Rinoa commented making sure that Squall understood what she had said.

"I know what you're saying but I believe that if she does attempt to use Griever against us that we'll be able to take care of it a second time." Rinoa gave a surprised look after he said this.

"Rin, I believe this because Griever will be new to the world and that the compatibility with Pia will be around average because of it being a new relationship between the two of them." Squall finished saying as Zell and Quistis came into the office.

"Hey up you two what's going on?" Zell said as he looked at Quistis and she just smiled. Soon after Irvine, Selphie, Seifer and Laguna came in and then the meeting began.

"I had a visit from Antony Yubari earlier on today…." Squall started saying. "What! Are you two okay?" Quistis asked, but Squall knew that all of them were as surprised about it as she was about it.

"Yes Quistis, me and Rinoa are fine. He was sent her to acquire an item. The item in general was my ring, it's what Ultimecia needs to bring forth Griever to this plane." He finished saying, making sure they understood what he had just said.

The whole group looked towards Rinoa's neckline and saw that the ring was missing from the necklace she wore. "Squall, don't tell me he beat you and took it from Rinoa." Seifer chirped up.

"No, that is not what happen Seifer, Squall gave the ring to him to acquire information about what Ultimecia will need to complete the ritual." Rinoa quickly said before Squall could answer,

The group looked at Squall in another state of surprise but this time with a bit of shock in it. "Hey I thought we were supposed to stop Ultimecia from doing this spell, not help her to accomplish it." Selphie remarked as Squall started to shake his head.

"I thought that too, but think about the situation, If we don't allow her to do this then she will only try to this later on in the future." Squall commented as he looked at them all and he knew that they knew he was right about it.

"We are only going to stop her from doing anymore damage. This means if she doesn't actually leave Pia's body and attempts world domination again." Squall finished saying and he looked at Rinoa and she nodded in agreement with him.

* * *

"Mistress I have returned and I have acquired the Ring of Griever." Antony called out as he walked into Ultimecia's lair. 

"Ah my dear knight, I am glad you're back. Was there any trouble when you took the ring from them." Ultimecia said as she appeared from the shadows with more veins.

"Sorceress Heartilly went down pretty easily and Leonhart well let's just say he didn't expect what was flying towards him when he turned around to see who it was." Antony said, lying to her as he said it.

"Excellent so they are down for a while. This is when we will perform the ritual. Go get ready we're leaving for Edea's orphanage as soon as possible." Ultimecia said as a grin started to spread across her face.

* * *

**_Sorry for the wait been a bit busy_**


	20. The Path of Redemption

_**A/N - All Disclaimers apply. I do own the rights to Pia, Antony and any other characters I create.**_

_**¬ - Signifies a flashback**_

**_Chapter 20_**

"So when are we going to get a move on and take on Ultimecia?" Seifer asked as he walked into Squall's office. Squall just looked at him in a confused look.

"Seifer what makes you think that I am going to allow you to face Ultimecia, after what has happened between all of us." Squall replied as Seifer was just starting to sit down.

"Whoa there Captain Puberty, I know I have made mistakes but I am trying to atone for the past. After all I am only human and we've all got our flaws." Seifer replied still a bit shocked at what Squall had just said to him.

"Are you really sure you're up to facing her because if you freeze up and get yourself killed, it'll be on my head you know." Squall answered back, making sure that knew all the risks involved.

Seifer looked at him and asked him in a serious tone "If we succeed and I don't die then would I be able to become a SeeD?" Squall just looked at him with a smirk across his face.

* * *

"Hey Rin, Uncle Laguna is looking for you?" Elle said as she walked into the Quad and made Rinoa jump. 

"Hyne Elle, make me jump why don't you." She said back to her as Elle started to giggle a bit at what she had just done.

"Elle I hope you aren't giggling at me because I was in a world of my own." Rinoa carried on saying to her and this just made Elle laugh harder.

Rinoa just stood there and gave one of her glares to Elle. When Elle looked at her, she instantly started to stop her laughing.

"I'm sorry Rin, at first it was because I startled you but then when you said you were in a world of your own. I thought for a second that you were an exact duplicate of Squall, except that he male and you're a female." Elle explained.

Rinoa just stood there before she gave Elle a smile. "I know, Squall's the master of deep thought. So all I had to do watch him and he doesn't realize most of the time when I am doing it."

"Well you know Squall, he'll notice the important stuff but when it comes to the obvious stuff he's so blind that it becomes silly." Elle mentioned.

* * *

Irvine was walking along towards his room, just minding his own business when Selphie came up and tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and was about to draw Exeter when he realized who it was. 

"Hyne Selp, are you trying to get yourself killed. If so you nearly got you wish right then" Irvine said, taking his hand away from his sling as Selphie gave him a annoying glare.

"Kinneas if you think I want to die, I would've done it when we faced Ultimecia. Changing the subject, we need to talk about what happened between us at Timber." She said and Irvine just nodded in agreement.

"Well do you want to talk in my room or yours?" Irvine asked and Selphie just pointed to him to say his room. So the went off walking to his room.

* * *

"So is that you came back for, so you can get back into SeeD or was there another reason for you coming back?" Squall asked Seifer 

"What do you mean, I've just asked you if we succeed will I be able to become a SeeD and you think I have an ulterior motive. You gotta be kidding me." Seifer replied, making sure that Squall knew that he was serious about this.

"Well I know you pretty well, and I'm guessing that you weren't that happy that Matron got the charges against you dropped. You would've accepted the punishment but they let you off lightly, so I'm guessing you're here to try and start making up for your past mistakes." Squall commented and all Seifer did was nod at him in agreement.

"You're right, I felt cheated at the trail. I should've been placed in jail or executed for what I did but Matron thought she had my best interests at heart, but she was wrong." Seifer replied, his head going down in disappointment at what had happen at the trial that day.

* * *

¬_ "Seifer Almasy, how do you plead on the charge of bringing forth the Lunatic Pandora to instigate the Lunar Cry?" The judge asked._

"_Guilty, your honour." Seifer replied._

"_Seifer Almasy, how do you plead on the charge of attempting to revive Adel?" The judge asked again._

"_Guilty, your honour." Seifer replied once again._

"_Then on the behalf of the people of Esthar, let the trial commence." The judge finished by saying._

"_You're honour, do you know who I am." Edea said as she walked through the door that lead into the court. The judge just shook his head as to say no._

"_I am Edea Kramer, one of the founders of SeeD and a previous sorceress, and both me and Seifer Almasy were not in our control. It was Ultimecia in control of my mind and body and she was using Mr Almasy as her puppet." Edea commented._

_The judge nodded his head and then said "Thank you Miss Kramer, in the light of this evidence I have no other choice then to declare Seifer Almasy not guilty on both the charges."¬_

* * *

"My dear knight Antony where are you?" Ultimecia called to her knight as she was reading up on the incantation needed to bring forth Griever. 

'What was lost, shall be found. And there will be a time of crisis, of worlds hanging in balance. And in this time shall come Griever, the warrior's greatest ally.' She thought to herself as Antony walked into the room.

"You called for me, my sorceress?" Antony asked as he knelt in front of her and bow his head in false allegiance.

"Yes I did Antony, I want you to prepare to call Moomba when the time comes for it to be sacrificed." Ultimecia said making sure that Antony understood his instructions.

"So the time is then drawing near, my sorceress." Antony replied, knowing that he'll contact Squall when it is time for them to begin their operation.

"Yes Antony it is." She replied as she started to laugh out loud.

* * *

"Seifer, I you want to become a SeeD, then I'll allow it. IF we succeed in our mission to bring forth Griever and then stop Ultimecia." Squall said, knowing Seifer knew the whole deal. 

"Thanks Squall, I promise I won't let you down." Seifer replied and Squall just nodded at him.

Seifer was about to leave when he heard Squall let out a little snicker. "What you're laughing at Puberty Boy?" Seifer asked.

"Just that you'll have to call me Commander and not Commander Puberty or Puberty Boy if you become a SeeD." Squall answered and Seifer just left without answering him back.

* * *

_**A/N - So i've done 20 chapters. There is about 5 more to go and then this story is done**_


	21. The Anniversary Gift

_**A/N - All Disclaimers apply. I do own the rights to Pia, Antony and any other characters I create.**_

_**Chapter 21**_

Zell was walking towards his room, when he saw Selphie emerging from Irvine's room. Selphie turned towards him and her face dropped when she saw him.

"Hey up Selphie, I hope you and Irvine were just talking and not playing any little sick games in there." Zell said as he let out a little smirk as Irvine started to walk out buttoning up his shirt.

"Bloody hell Zell are you trying to give someone a heart attack." Irvine said as he noticed Zell after picking his head up after finishing the buttons on his shirt.

"Well it looks like I've got the most juiciest gossip since we wondered if Squall and Rinoa would get together or not." Zell replied as Irvine and Selphie became gob smacked at what he had just said.

"If you think you're going to tell Squall and the gang about this then you're deeply mistaken." Selphie said as she started towards Zell.

"Say what Selphie, the only way I'll tell them is if you don't tell them yourself. I think I'll give you until a week after this problem with Ultimecia has been sorted, I think that is ample time." Zell replied as he started to walk off towards his room once again.

* * *

"My sorceress, the preparations are complete. All that is needed is for us to do is to leave here and begin the ritual" Antony announced as he walked into Ultimecia's room.

Ultimecia looked towards him and nodded in agreement with him. 'Griever soon you'll be mine and I will rule this world and Leonhart or Heartilly won't be able to stop me.' She thought to herself.

"Very well my dear Antony, we will leave tomorrow at the break of dawn." Ultimecia said as she looked at Antony who was on one knee and his head bowed to her.

"Very well my sorceress, will I need to prepare for a fight if I am needed to from Seifer and other SeeD's if they are there already." Antony replied, making sure that Ultimecia had covered all bases.

"Yes do that, but we both know that it'll be an easier fight know that Leonhart and Heartilly are out of the way." Ultimecia boomed out loud.

* * *

"Squall how are you my son?" Laguna asked as Laguna walked into his office. Squall just shook his head in disbelief at what his father had just done.

"Hyne Laguna, just burst in here and try to frighten the life out of me why don't you." Squall replied in an angry tone making sure that his father had gotten the message.

"Okay Squall, I'm sorry I know I should've knocked but today is the day of your anniversary and I told you before that I had a surprise for you and Rinoa." Laguna commented as he saw Squall recalling what he said when he was on board the Ragnorak on his way to Balamb.

"Okay Laguna, take a seat and let me ask Rinoa to cone up her to her this and one more thing don't ever call me son again." Squall answered, as Laguna sat down.

"Okay Commander Leonhart, take it easy." Laguna replied sarcastically.

* * *

"Cid dear I've just received a communication from Squall and the others." Edea shouted to him as he was hanging the washing outside.

"Okay dear I'm on my way after I've finished hanging these clothes." Cid replied as he hung a pair of trousers on the line.

After he had finished hanging the washing he entered the orphanage and saw that Edea was sitting in her favourite chair with a concerned look on his face.

"What is it Edea, what did Squall say to you?" Cid asked, understanding that it was something important.

"Cid my dear, we have to leave the orphanage for a bit and return to the Garden." Edea replied, as she said this Cid's face turned into one of confusion. "This is because this is where Ultimecia will bring forth Griever and they will need us to safe while they are fighting her." Edea carried on.

"Very well dear, if Squall needs us to leave for our safety and the safety of the others then I will go." Cid said and Edea just nodded to her husband.

"So we should go and prepare to leave then." Edea said and Cid nodded before they went to pack.

* * *

Squall and Laguna were starting to raise their voices as Rinoa entered the office. 'Oh hyne, I better stop this before anything happens' she thought to herself.

"Okay the pair of you stop it right now" She said as her voice started to rise. They both looked at her and Squall just winked at her. She instantly knew that he was playing with Laguna.

"Thank goodness you're here Rinoa, he threaten to kick me out of the Garden and not let me back in until I started to act like a proper adult." Laguna said as he started to creep towards her.

"Hyne Laguna, don't you know when I am playing around with you." Squall replied as his face developed to grow a grin.

"Damn you Squall, you had me worried there. Now that both of you are here, can I tell you what you're anniversary gift is please?" Laguna asked as Rinoa let out a little snicker.

"Yes Laguna you can tell us, just remember that you're not the only who can act like a child at times." Squall answered and Rinoa nodded at him in agreement at what he had just said.

"Okay I got the picture. Well I've had Odine working on a way to extract the powers from a sorceress safely and he thinks that he has fount a way." Laguna said as Rinoa looked amazed at what he had just said.

"Laguna are you serious, because if you are then how does Odine know that it is non-lethal." Squall replied and as he looked at Rinoa she understood that in his head, he was going through all the possibilities.

"What are you saying Squall that you don't want Rinoa to get along with her father and you two to lead a normal life." Laguna said and then he started to realize that Odine couldn't have tested it even if he wanted to.

"Squall, I'm sorry I never thought about it and you're right. Odine doesn't know if it is non-lethal or not." Laguna replied and Squall nodded at him.

"Laguna I know that you thought that what you did would give me and Squall a normal life bit to be honest with you. I have never gotten along with my father and I accepted that this is who I am." Rinoa said as Squall started to move in on her.

"Hey but couldn't we test in Pia to see if it works or not?" Laguna replied and Squall shook his head in disagreement.

"No Laguna, we can not do that." Squall replied and noticed that Laguna was about to why. "Before you ask why, this is because it is Pia's decision and I have an agreement with Antony that I won't kill her." Squall finished saying and all Laguna could do was nod his head.

* * *

**_A/N - Okay i'm getting to good stuff soon_**


	22. Preperations Begin

_**A/N - All Disclaimers apply. I do own the rights to Pia, Antony and any other characters I create.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 22**_

Squall was in his office going over the plan that Quistis brought to him, just after Laguna and Rinoa left. As he started to look at the layout of the orphanage, the phone rang and automatically picked it up.

"Commander Leonhart here, who is this?" Squall asked, he already had an idea who it was but he asked to be on the safe side.

"Commander, this is Antony. Ultimecia has given me tomorrow as the date that she will do the ritual. We'll be leaving at dawn for the orphanage." He said, as Squall wrote it down,

"Thanks Antony for the information and don't worry about Pia, I'll give the group the order that she is not to be killed under any circumstance." Squall replied to him.

"Thank you Commander. I was just wondering would we be able to still become a SeeD after this?" Antony asked nervously.

"Antony I'll be honest with you, I'm not sure but I'll think about it. We'll see you tomorrow then." Squall replied and he heard Antony reply with an affirmative.

* * *

"Selphie, wait up. What's wrong with you" Quistis shouted as she noticed Selphie turn around and give her a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Quistis, I've been a bit preoccupied since earlier today." Selphie said as Quistis gave her an inquisitive look.

"Listen if I tell you what is bugging me then it'll shut Zell up." Selphie carried on and Quistis nodded her head not knowing what she was agreeing to.

"Okay Selphie spill it, what has Zell got on you?" Quistis asked, knowing that it was something important to Selphie.

"Well it all started in Timber, when Squall sent me and Irvine to find the other Cadets." She started to explain and instantly Quistis had an idea where this was heading.

"Anyway we had an encounter their and then earlier today I wanted to talk to Irvine about what happened in Timber." She continued explaining to Quistis

"We agreed that this was the best idea and when we were in his room, we just jumped on each other and as I was leaving I bumped into Zell and he knew instantly what happened between us." Selphie finished explaining and Quistis let out a little giggle.

Selphie looked at her a little confused but more annoyed at her for giggling at the situation.

"Selphie I'm sorry" Quistis said and then continued "I was wondering way you and Irvine were arguing more than usual and now I know why."

Selphie just nodded in defeat as she realised that Quistis was right, after Timber they were arguing more than usual.

"Are you going to accompany me to the Cafeteria so we can talk more about this?" Quistis asked hoping that Selphie agreed.

"Yeah ok, I need to talk to someone about how I'm going to explain to Squall about what happened in Timber anyhow." Selphie replied and Quistis nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Irvine was towards the Library when Zell called to him to wait up. 'Oh Hyne why does he have to show up now for.' He thought to himself.

"Hey up Irvine, how are ya doing?" Zell asked failing to notice Irvine's lack of patience.

"Zell if it isn't anything important then why don't you get out of my face." Irvine snapped back at Zell as Zell jumped back in amazement at what he had just said.

"Whoa there Irvine, what's your problem?" Zell asked, still trying to understand why Irvine had bite his head off for.

'Is he that dense that he forgot about what he did in the Dorms earlier on.' Irvine thought to himself as Zell was still trying to work out what was going on.

"Zell if you got your mind off those damn hotdogs far a least a minute then you'll remember that you tried to blackmail me and Selphie into telling Squall and them about our personal business." Irvine replied as Zell now understood why he was so angry for.

"Irvine you can't blame me for what happens between you two but you do have a point and I'm sorry for being such a pain." Zell said as he put his head down in shame at what had done to his friends.

"Zell don't think that you're getting off that lightly, if you're think I was angry wait till Selphie catches up with you." Irvine let out a grin as he said this and Zell gulped because he knew that Selphie would kill him if didn't beg to her for forgiveness.

As Zell was thinking about what he would say to Selphie, an announcement was made that made him and Irvine nod.

"Will the following please report to the headmaster's office. Quistis Trepe, Rinoa Heartilly, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas and Seifer Almasy. I repeat will those 6 report to the Headmaster's room A.S.A.P." The announcer said and as they heard they went towards the elevator.

* * *

As Squall was already in the room, he waited for everyone to come in, first was Seifer and then Irvine and Zell. Then it was Selphie and Quistis and then lastly Rinoa.

As soon as Selphie entered and locked her eyes onto Zell, she blew her top. She was shouting abusive language at him and all Zell was doing was trying to apologize to her. Squall made a mental note to pull them aside after the meeting and find out what was going on.

"Now that everyone is here" Squall started to say, "and that everyone is calm. I have a time for when Ultimecia will be doing the ritual." Everyone looked at him in a confused look.

"Uh Squall, I don't mean to offend you in anyway but have you been conversing with Ultimecia or something?" Quistis asked, making sure not to get him worked up in anyway.

"No Quistis I haven't been talking with Ultimecia. I've been doing the next best thing." Squall said, and everyone was still confused so he continued. "I've had a little chat with her knight." Now all the group went "Ah" after he said it.

"So since Antony attack you and Rinoa. You've been waiting for him to contact you when he knew when the ritual was about to happen." Seifer replied, now beginning to grasp properly why Squall had given Antony his ring.

"That is right Seifer, anyhow the ritual is taking place tomorrow morning. Antony and Ultimecia will be leaving at dawn for the orphanage, so we'll leave around the same time in Ragnorak." Squall said, scanning the room and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay so come here before dawn and we will discuss the plan then" Squall just said before saying "Dismissed" to them all.

* * *

_**A/N - Sorry about the wait. I've just started doing a Smallville story.**_

_**Anyhow I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.**_


End file.
